


An Unspoken Truth

by Sybil_Silverphoenix



Series: Harsh Realities [6]
Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Aside from being super horny.... Loki really is just trying to get boys back, Clint can hold a grudge like no other, Loki Feels, Loki can't help but still be such a slut, Loki does what he wants.... and who he wants, Multi, Serious... he is insatiable, There's some angry sex in chapter 7 between Clint and Loki... you are warned, This takes place before the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Thor actually makes an effort to reconnect with Loki, Tons of Loki feels (so be prepared for possible tear-jerking), Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Silverphoenix/pseuds/Sybil_Silverphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's magic has decreased leaving him exposed to Heimdall's All-Seeing sight.</p><p>It isn't long before the Avengers come knocking on Doom's castle door in Latveria to bring the loose criminal in... especially since he's back from the dead.</p><p>But as he is apprehended, the Avengers each, in their own way, notice the change in the God of Mischief.</p><p>Has he turned over a new leaf? Or is he plotting something with Victor Von Doom? Maybe he's just going to prank the Avengers for shits-n-giggles?</p><p>Wait... What's this? Loki is preggers?! WTF?!?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of Time, Out of Place

**Author's Note:**

> Now for the part in this series that I've completed and been sitting on for months as I got everything before this done.
> 
> There may be some wrinkles... I went through with a quick reread recently and I know a thing or two may have slipped past due to being half asleep at a few points (RL... Oh how it wears on us all)
> 
> I did spot one blaring thing though... My whole reasoning for the time difference between Realms (Seasons = Years) was to compensate for the whole 'they only live 5,000 years' BS in the movie verse. Personally, I feel they should've gone with 10,000 years... Made Odin around 7,000-8,000 years old whilst Thor and Loki would be around 2,700 years old. Then it would've made more sense as to why the Norse had their stories of Thor and Loki and Asgard because they'd have been visiting Earth in their adolescence ;)
> 
> So that being said... Here's an update about when exactly (Earth's timeline) Loki had his kids....
> 
> Fenrir born around the 1st century CE  
> Sleipnir born around the early days of the Dark Ages (3-4 century CE)  
> Jormungandir born around the 10th century CE
> 
> I'm gonna go back smooth these details out in the earlier parts to this series.
> 
> Sorry for the confusion. My bad.
> 
> Otherwise... I hope you enjoy the read :)

Time has run out… and he knows it. Loki scrambles about frantically as he pulls a false book on the shelf that triggers said shelf to open up. He hurries inside and darts down the flight of stone steps that spiral down into a poorly lit subterranean tunnel system. He has no time to dally and curses the lack of his higher magic for the millionth time in the last hour.

In that time as well… his once-brother, Thor, and that mindless green giant known as the Hulk have been smashing through his carefully laid barriers whose magic still holds but they had been waning since he lost much of his magic two days ago. The concealing spell upon him had faded away less than twelve hours prior which allowed Heimdall to spot him hiding out on Midgard of all places in Latveria with the country’s ruler, Victor Von Doom. Of course the Gatekeeper informed Thor of his little once-brother’s whereabouts… so now here is where Loki finds himself… running scared through Doom’s castle dreading what his old enemies will have in store for him once he falls into their hands weakened as he is.

 _‘I will NOT let them take me! I will NOT let the All-Father take this one from me as well!’_ Loki thinks desperately as he dashes down a tunnel at the bottom of the hidden stairwell. His foot catches on a dip in the rough hewn stone floor and he stumbles catching himself before he hits the ground flat on his stomach. Loki shudders as a sudden weeping fit overcomes him.

 _‘Why must I protect IT? Why? When killing IT now is the greatest mercy… so that IT will be spared the All-Father’s cruelty.’_ Loki thinks and recalls the previous times he has gone through this dance… only with others in pursuit… but it was always Thor who dragged him back to Asgard. The last time, he had been fettered in chains like some common criminal and declared a villain for making monsters. Loki’s left hand ghosts over his lower stomach as he recalls those tormenting memories. He knows what is to come, what will happen to his unborn child as soon as Odin lays his hands upon it. Only this time… Loki will have no time at all with this child. Especially, since the All-Father awoke from the OdinSleep days ago and replaced Balder as he reclaimed the throne.

 _‘It’ll be far too brief… unlike with his brothers.’_ Loki thinks as more tears wet his cheeks. _‘NO! I refuse to give up now! I will escape! I MUST escape!’_ Loki determines and finds his feet once more. He then surges onward down his escape tunnel confident that Thor and his silly friends will be left empty-handed this day… then he is hit in the chest with a small device no larger than a coin.

“No.” Loki manages to whisper out in shocked surprise just before the sudden voltage rips through his body. The last of his magical protections upon his armor and clothing is depleted to spare him the worst of the shock. Only pain and death await him now should he press the Avengers further into hard combat… this is especially true if the Hulk manages to grab him once again.

Loki then finds a pair of familiar legs in a black nanomesh Kevlar suit surround his neck as the stealthy Black Widow drops from above. She uses the momentum of her drop to flip him forwards to land flat on his back. She then continues her roll until she is straddling his hips pinning his arms down with her knees.

“Don’t move… or I fry your ass with a hundred thousand volts.” The redheaded woman says sternly down at the prone Loki. Her left fist hovering barely a half-inch from his chin. The bracelet taser she wears sparks to life with artificial lightning. It would hurt… but then it would all be over and Loki would know peace for once in his thousand years of existence (by Asgardian count that is… he is nearly three thousand years old by Earth time).

“Do it, Agent Romanoff.” Loki says up at her coolly with a sneer. “Do it… and see what happens. If you do not… then I will kill you… after I’ve toyed with you for a bit first.” Loki then challenges with a lecherous grin as he eyes her body over his. Natasha’s blue-green eyes narrow down at the lowly god. She notes the sweat on his brow, the breathy rasp from running, the even more sickly pallor of his skin. Something doesn’t sit right with what she sees despite his hollow threat.

“No. You are under arrest, Loki… for what you did two years ago.” Natasha says and Loki feels the prick of a needle in his neck. She lifts herself and rolls his rapidly tiring body over to secure his wrists with special manacles from Asgard. The metal clicks and snaps closed tightly over his wrists and Loki can sense how its own magic is drawing what remains of his from his skin. If he had the full use of his magic… he would be defenseless right now. Hel, he IS defenseless right now. It’s an odd sensation considering his magic has nearly all pooled in his lower abdomen… only the enchantment upon his skin remains at the surface… the lie of one monster to hide another.

“Please… kill me.” He mumbles out before blackness takes him completely. Natasha looks down at the now unconscious Loki. His face shows such pained sorrow. It is a look she has never once seen on the God of Mischief since he first showed up at Project Pegasus two years ago and in less than three days turned the world on its ear.

“Rogers. I have him.” Natasha says into her wrist com.

“Good work, Nat. What’s his condition?” Steve asks over the comlink in her ear.

“Out like a light… but there’s something off about him… I don’t know what it is… but Loki is acting strangely.” Natasha says with a frown as she continues to eye the sedated godling. She then presses on her Black Widow symbol and the outline glows red. “My transponder is on… send an evac crew to my position immediately.” She then adds.

 

___________

Loki finds himself floating in black nothingness… He then stirs and sees flashes of a memory from a time that feels like several ages ago…

 

___________

Loki recalls how he and Thor shared that first kiss in the Dwarven tunnels before they went in search of another exit. Loki had sent doppelgangers off into the twisting tunnel system to aid in the search. Loki recalls that the rest of that Asgardian Summer had gone by with Thor avoiding him after that hunt… it continued for several Seasons afterwards. Loki was going insane trying to drive his lust for Thor out. The Dark Prince sought it in the beds of Widows and male ambassadors to Asgard from Vanaheim, Alfheim, Nornheim, and Svartalfheim.

Thor seemed just as determined to rut with any and all women who jumped eagerly into his bed. Thor had trounced every pretty chambermaid in the palace and took to having the daughters of noble men and foreign dignitaries. Loki had watched in jealousy and anger… then he and Thor were to be married to different Norn Princesses. Unfortunately (or fortunately in Loki’s opinion) Thor got caught with the youngest Norn Princess, Lorelei, in his own bed by their father, Odin, and the Norn Queen’s Consort. That was a bad scene.

Needless to say, their father was angry… and he punished BOTH of his sons and forbade them from having any further dalliances outside of marriage. Thor ranted and raged in the privacy of his chambers whilst Loki prepared himself for what was to come… and it had been worth it.


	2. Present Dilemma

Loki’s ice blue eyes snap open as he feels the wave of nausea overwhelm him. He barely has time to roll over on the stiff cot before emptying the contents of his stomach upon the floor. His body shudders like a leaf in a storm as two more waves hit him hard in unforgiving succession.

“By the Nine…” Loki whispers out. “I swear I’ll never get used to this part.” Loki then grumbles as he closes his pale blue eyes and rests his forehead against his forearm. The metal of the Asgardian cuff and his golden vambrace is cool against his clammy burning skin. He only realizes his surroundings several steady calming breaths later when the door to his glass cage opens and in strolls Agent Romanoff. She looks as beautiful and deadly as ever in her dark grey business attire with a black lace-lined red dress shirt underneath the jacket. Her shoulder length sun-kissed red hair is straight this time with the ends curling inward. The fluorescent lighting does the exile-born Princess no justice. She eyes Loki impassively through a glass wall dividing the cell in half. Loki just lays there spread out on his belly upon the cot looking truly retched.

“So… are you ready to talk now?” Agent Romanoff asks and her voice comes over the cell’s PA system.

“What do you wish to discuss, Agent Romanoff?” Loki asks with a faint smile as he tries for some charm, but it just comes across pained as he clutches his belly and vomits once more. He groans shaking upon the cot. Natasha just stands there impassively still… raising only her left brow at Loki’s moment.

“You look like hell, Loki. Was it something you ate over there in Latveria? Or are you sick?” Natasha then asks coolly though a hint of concern comes through.

“I am above such weakness as illness… then again so are you and your good Captain Rogers.” Loki says as smoothly as he can muster. “If you truly wish to find out what is wrong with me… then enter my side of this cage and see for yourself.” Loki challenges with a shaky grin. His eyes then dart to look at the tinted domes on the ceiling at three points around his transparent cell. He wonders if his oaf of a once-brother is watching him now in his weakness. He also wonders at the reaction it will inspire… Outrage? Neglect? Pity? Punishment? Loki only knows that he is unworthy of all compassion and that his torment is due. After all, punishment seems to be the only thing Fate has ever had in store for him. He is nothing more than a retched, filthy thing after all is said and done.

 

~~~~~~~~

“So what do we know thus far… anyone?” Tony asks as he notices Loki’s eyes dart from one camera to the others.

“We hold him and we wait to see what’s wrong with him.” Steve says as he shifts to cross his large arms over his broad chest as he stares hard at the large flat screens showing the camera feeds.

“Is the analysis of Loki’s blood done yet, Bruce?” Tony asks his scientist buddy who is holding a StarkSlate in his hand and looking at it very critically.

“Yeah… The results just came in.” Bruce starts as he taps the envelope symbol open and looks the report over. “Oh my god…” Bruce then says and his eyebrows shoot up. “You guys aren’t going to believe this… but Loki… well… he’s carrying a child. He’s pregnant.” He then stammers out half in shock and half in curious bafflement.

~~~~~~~~

 

Loki’s attention returns to Agent Romanoff as she clears her throat after listening to the whisper in her ear.

“No thanks… we’ve already taken the liberty of running an analysis with a blood sample from you as soon as we brought you in.” Natasha says with a hint of a smirk and Loki betrays his inner turmoil as the shock crosses his face before he can control it and hide it behind an amused chuckle.

“Then why ask questions to which you already know the answers to, Agent Romanoff?” Loki says batting his eyes innocently at her as he smiles wide.

“Congratulations, Loki. You’re going to be a mother.” Natasha then says politely with a smile as she tips her head forward. Her ocean eyes never break away. Loki sees no mock in her though she is as wily as he.

“Now you all know. Where shall we go from here?” Loki then challenges with a smile as he leans back to lay flat upon his cot.

“That depends.” Natasha says casually as she shifts on her feet.

“On me… I take it?” Loki says with a sigh. “What of Odin? Or Thor?” Loki then adds with an edge of bitterness as he looks up past the ceiling and sky towards Asgard… Shining… Golden… Eternal Asgard. He turns his head sharply to look at the Black Widow. “Surely you have guessed by now that there is some truth to be had in your lies of the Aesir.” Loki then adds with a harsh edge.

“So you gave birth to an eight-legged horse?” Natasha then asks with a curious rise of her left brow as she gives her smirk again and cocks her head to the side a little.

“No… but I did have a son I named Sleipnir.” Loki then says with a smile as he recalls his second son’s face, which looks very much like his, set with eyes almost the same ocean hue as the Black Widow’s own… _‘His father’s eyes.’_ Loki thinks. Natasha regards the vulnerable god’s state curiously as she looks for any sign of a lie.

“Well then… if he wasn’t a horse… What was he like?” Natasha then asks curious to know as well as get the intel. Loki sighs and smiles sadly as he reminisces.

“He looked much like I did as a child… Weighed a stone after birth. Grew like a weed and was always slightly tall for his age as well as willowy. He was mostly quiet, even as an infant. Very intelligent in the way he used his cries and sobs to get certain specifics across until he learned to speak. Had a raw natural talent for magic… like myself. His black hair was straight like his father’s though. His eyes… were also his father’s. They were the color of the sea and reflected his moods when words could not convey.” Loki says sadly and silent tears slip from the far corners of both eyes. Natasha bites at her lower lip as she momentarily wars with her emotional thoughts about this, but she keeps it in mind that this could all still be a trick.

“Who was Sleipnir’s father?” Natasha asks genuinely wanting to know.

“Now that is a tale to tell… another time… Agent… Romanoff…” Loki says softly and slips off into slumber. Natasha is left puzzled yet curious for more. She decides to discuss this with Thor so she immediately leaves the cell and heads up to the fancy conference room Stark has in his sleek, hi-tech Tower that they use for their Avengers meetings, briefings, and debriefings.

She walks into the room as Bruce describes a plausible theory about Loki’s biology to explain how his current ‘condition’ can be possible. Steve has a very stern look on his face as he listens while Tony cracks a ‘Frog Prince’ joke which then leads into his Jurassic Park ‘Life finds a way’ crack. Thor is leaning on his hands over the table with a look somewhere between distraught and furious… he’s a time bomb ticking away. Meanwhile… Clint is off on the far side of the table seated in a chair shaking his head in complete disbelief and looking like he is about to hit Tony’s bar. Natasha heads straight for Thor to defuse that situation before it becomes one.

“Thor… I need you to tell us what really happened concerning the birth of Loki’s first son, Sleipnir.” She asks calmly as she comes in slow and places a light hand upon his shoulder. Thor closes his eyes and huffs out a long, heavy sigh.

“Sleipnir was his second child.” Thor says and his deep rumbling voice carries around the room and silences all conversation. Every Mortal knows the eight-legged horse came first. “Fenrir is his eldest. Jormungandir is his youngest son… and he is the Father of Hela, Queen of the Dead.” Thor then says before any questions are asked.

“Wow! Color me pink.” Tony says as his eyebrows go up. “So was there a Giantess involved or is your little adopted brother just gay? The latter would explain all the daddy issues… and the Prima Donna attitude… and the outrageous outfit that kinda looks like a dress.”

“The last time I genuinely seen Loki happy was before Sleipnir was cursed into his horse form.” Thor says confused by Tony’s reasoning. Tony sighs and rolls his eyes dramatically. Steve just frowns annoyed at Tony knowing what’s coming accompanied with that look since he gets it so often himself.

“In today’s language, Big Guy… gay equals attraction only to the same gender… sexually.” Tony explains in his casual way… yet still manages to add a dramatic flair to it with his eye roll.

“Loki is attracted to other males… but he is also attracted to females as well… though he is actually very picky about his women.” Thor then says as his cheeks flush slightly. Neither Natasha nor Tony miss that.

“Oh? What sorta ladies tickle his fancy then?” Tony asks as he grins and waggles his eyebrows. Thor’s face scrunches up in cautious silence for a second as he spares a quick glance towards Natasha. Tony picks up on it and his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “Redheads! So Professor Snape does in fact have a crush on our so-far only female Avenger. Knew it!” Tony says as he strolls down the table towards Clint then holds his right hand out without looking at the Archer who huffs in irritation as he pulls out his wallet and retrieves a hundred dollar bill. Clint then hands the cash over with a sigh. “Now back to these kids of his… Is this whole Male Pregnancy a Frost Giant thing? Or… are you Space Vikings able to do this as well?” Tony then asks Thor with a raised brow and a cool, curious look.

“Jotuns have a single gender… outwardly they are male but internally they are female… but once Asgard and Jotunheim were close enough to arrange marriages amongst the Royals, so I never thought Loki’s child-bearing to be something queer.” Thor starts and keeps his explanation slow. Tony snorts as he tries to hold his chuckle at Thor’s use of the ‘Q’ word.

“So Jotuns and your people can both sire and carry young?” Bruce speaks up curious to know the answer.

“All Jotuns are capable of such… but it is rare amongst Asgardian men… in fact, I only thought my grandmother, Bestla, and Loki to be the only examples.” Thor clarifies.

“Fascinating.” Bruce then says as he taps frantic notes down on his StarkSlate.

“But he is only part-Jotun. Loki is also part changeling for his birth mother, Freya, was Half-Elf.” Thor then adds.

“So there’s a lot of cross-breeding going on in the Universe? Which implies a Common Ancestor for every living thing that has ever existed. This could open up new fields in evolutionary biology and genetics research.” Bruce then says as he has a moment to nerd out.

“Elves are one of the oldest Races in the Universe and they can mate with any other Race to produce children.” Thor offers.

“Oh great… the Ancient Aliens cuckoos are really gonna flip out about this.” Tony says with an eye roll.

“Let’s get back on track here, Team.” Steve says in his stern Captain’s voice as he steps forward. “So Loki is attracted to both men and women… and when he is pregnant that means he slept with another male… so what are the real stories behind Loki’s children, Thor?” Steve then asks a bit sternly as he looks directly at the blonde god. All business as usual.

“We all believed that Loki had created the Fenrir Wolf to kill anyone no matter their Race for some nefarious purpose… Sleipnir was hailed as a gift to the All-Father for apology in doing so… Jormungandir to terrorize the seas of Midgard… and Hela… it is believed he created her to rule the Realm of Death so that he may never die. All of them where born through magic… but if what you say is true… then my brother has… mated… with others to birth his children. I only thought that true of Sleipnir though... but that is not my tale to tell." Thor says and Natasha notices the big, blonde guy’s fists are balled up so tight that his knuckles are white.

“Well, I want the full story… so looks like the lucky lady has to go see her crazy admirer again.” Tony says and smiles at Natasha. She just rolls her eyes in response.

 

___________

“How long was I out the first time?” Loki asks as he lays upon his cot looking paler than yesterday.

“Two days.” Natasha replies as she sits upon a chair in the protected side of the glass cylinder cell.

“And since your last visit, Agent Romanoff?” Loki then asks with a hint of a smile as he turns his face to her.

“One day.” Natasha replies just as coolly as before.

“Well then… what shall we talk about now?” Loki then says casually.

“Sleipnir… you fell asleep before you could tell me about his father.” Natasha says and her voice now takes on a softer edge.

“Very well…” Loki starts. “But if I’m going to start sharing my secrets… then I want something in return.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t negotiate with terrorists.” Natasha says in her cold tone.

“You haven’t even heard what I want in exchange.” Loki balks weakly. He huffs out a sigh. “Fine then… no stories.” And he goes silent as he slowly rolls over to put his back to the lovely redhead.

“Humor me then with what you are wanting.” Natasha then says after a long moment of quiet.

“It’s simple really… I want to die.” Loki then says with a sad frown as he looks back to Natasha. She gives him a disbelieving look.

“But what of your unborn child?” Natasha then asks.

“Trust me, Agent Romanoff… my child dying with me is a far kinder fate than whatever the All-Father has in store for him once born.” Loki says sadly.

“You said Sleipnir wasn’t born a horse… that he looked, well, human.” Natasha starts. “Did Odin transform your other children into animals as well?”

“No… another did that…” Loki starts. _‘On his behalf… the manipulative old bastard.’_ Loki thinks having learned the truth from Odin’s own mind nearly six months ago before he passed the Throne of Asgard to Balder. “The All-Father just had them bound and chained with powerful magic to prevent them from escaping or causing trouble… or so he claimed.” Loki says and tears shimmer in his eyes as he stares up at the ceiling now.

“Did they… your children… cause problems?” Natasha asks delicately.

“No!” Loki shouts. “They were innocent children until… until…” Loki tries to finish but his tears choke him as he sobs. Natasha gives him a moment.

“Until what, Loki?” She then prods gently after a little while has passed.

“Until Amora cursed them!” Loki says darkly as he spits the name out. “That vile cunt transform my precious, perfect Fenrir into a huge, ravenous wolf… then she mocked me by turning my beautiful, talented Sleipnir into a horse… and Jormungandir… my sweet, shy little Jormund… she turned him into a serpent… and my little unborn twins, Vali and Narfi… she… she KILLED THEM OUT RIGHT!!!” He then weeps uncontrollably for a few moments and Natasha waits patiently for him to get it out and collect himself. Twins? That’s new.

“She was jealous… jealous that I stole the heart of the only man she has ever loved… and that is how she has made me pay the price.” Loki then says sniffling.

“Do your children all share the same father?” Natasha asks curiously.

“No.” Loki says. “Five sons, three fathers. Well… now six sons, four fathers.” Loki then corrects himself as he smiles and caresses a hand over his lower belly. She notes how he leaves out Hela.

“So who are the fathers of your children then, Loki?” Natasha asks curiously.

“The father of Fenrir and my twins… as well as the father of my newest child… I shall keep their identities to myself… but Sleipnir and little Jormungandir’s fathers… those I will tell you of.” Loki starts. “Sleipnir’s father is King Njord of Vanaheim. But I didn’t meet Njord right away… I met his beautiful wife first… Skaldi. You and her have much in common though her eyes are as green as the forest in summer.” Loki sighs contentedly as he recalls some past memory.

“Njord and Skaldi had been married nearly eight of your centuries prior and yet no heirs had been born… she came to Asgard to beseech an annulment from the All-Father. Odin sent me to determine what the problem was… well… turns out King Njord doesn’t fancy women at all, not even in the slightest.” Loki says with a chuckle.

“But he fancied you?” Natasha adds in with her own smirk.

“Yes… very much so. Of course, I fancied another more than him… but to make a long story short… I helped them produce an heir and Skaldi gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. After that, they were happy enough to be a family together.” Loki says.

“Sleipnir was the boy?” Natasha asks.

“No… Uller is his name.” Loki corrects. “I didn’t know I was Jotun back then… and I came into ‘season’ a short while after I arrived on Vanaheim. I panicked at first when Njord’s seed took root… but decided to stay in Skidbladnir, the Vanir Royal Palace and give birth there. I managed to have ten of your years with my son before Amora came calling and… and changed him into a horse.” Loki pauses to sob. “I should’ve ran and taken him with me.” Natasha remains silent. She knows what it feels like to run and hide from those who wish to find you and punish you. She just can’t imagine what that would be like adding a small kid in the mix.

“Odin brought my changed Sleipnir back to Asgard with the promise of seeking a spell to free him from the curse and break the transformation… but instead, he bridled my beautiful boy and used him as a beast of burden. He mocked Sleipnir’s father for the Horse is part of Vanaheim’s royal crest and once long ago… Vanaheim and Asgard were at odds. Pride does funny things when we are angry and carry old grudges.” Loki says sadly.

“Odin sounds… complicated.” Natasha then says and sighs.

“You have no idea… and now that I am with child once more, especially after the things I have done recently… I fear that now that Odin has awoken from his Sleep… he will not hesitate to slay my new little one as soon as he is born, so please… please, kill me now. I know you Midgardians wish my death, yammer for it if truth be told. Do it… burn me to ash and bone and be done with me or else the All-Father will return to your precious Earth and he will leave no stone unturned until he rips this child from me like the others.” Loki pleads as he slowly manages to sit up.

“I’ll be back for another visit tomorrow. In the meantime, eat something and get some rest.” Natasha says and heads out the door leaving Loki to his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~

 

“So are we going to execute him, give him an abortion, or just send him to Asgard with a pretty bow on his head? I’m for the first and last options. Mainly the last.” Clint says as he looks around at the gathered Avengers. Each of them is deep in thought over what they had just heard.

“He’s giving away secrets of his past. Why?” Tony ponders out loud.

“He’s still guarding the identities of two fathers.” Natasha says coolly. “And he hasn’t mentioned a single word about Hela.”

“There will be no execution. If there is… then I will leave Earth never to return.” Thor says gravely as he shifts on his feet and turns to leave.

“We aren’t going to kill Loki or his unborn child… that’s not how we are going to handle this.” Steve says speaking up and capturing everyone’s attention.

“Then what do you propose, Captain?” Thor asks sternly in challenge stopping at the door.

“We give him another option.” Steve answers and everyone looks at him puzzled. So Steve explains himself. “Look there’s no way we know for a certainty that Loki’s kids came out as monsters or normal babies… so let’s wait and see. But we shouldn’t leave him in that glass bottle the entire time either.”

“We can’t just let him out.” Tony then says.

“You’re right… we can’t… so let’s offer him a job instead. After all, there’s more weird stuff going on now than ever before… and Dr. Strange is swamped with a backlog of cases to investigate.” Steve then says.

“Are you crazy!” Clint pipes up. “I’m not staying around here if that maniac is roaming free in the Tower. He may not have his magic because some dude knocked his ass up… literally… but that doesn’t mean he won’t take a knife to our throats while we sleep.”

“That’s why we put him on house arrest.” Steve then suggests.

“That’s all fine and good… we can tag him so he can’t enter certain areas.” Tony says in agreement as he shrugs.

“Holy shit… Hell has frozen over if you two agree on this.” Clint comments as he looks between the Captain and Stark.

“No matter what Loki has done… and he has done some terrible things… his unborn child is innocent and deserves a chance at life. So we are doing this to save Loki’s kid because that’s what we do. We’re the Good Guys remember?” Steve Rogers says with conviction. Everyone looks at him with varying looks in their eyes.

“Noble words, Cap.” Comes the voice of Nick Fury as he strolls calmly into the room and surveys the scene of the gathered team. “It’s time for you to go talk to our resident paradox and offer him a job.”

 

___________

Loki is laying on his cot feeling retched still with his back to the door. Some food had been brought to him earlier and he picked at it then promptly vomited it up. He lays there weeping contemplating why he has told the tricky redhead the secrets of his ‘unnatural’ state… then he hears the door hiss open.

“Back again so soon, Agent-” Loki purrs with a smile but stops as he turns to stare at Captain America without his trademark shield or helmet but in full costume none the less. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Good Captain? Do you find me disgusting, repulsive, unnatural?” Loki coos out as he inquires on the thoughts of the very handsome super soldier. His ice colored eyes study the new, darker, outfit for the Captain… and Loki approves of how it showcases the altered Mortal’s strength and engineered perfection of form. He feels a stirring of heat blossom in his loins. The god’s lips curl in remembrance of his most recent trick involving the unsuspecting virtuous soldier in a Chicago hotel on a lonely night barely a month ago… though Loki looked like a woman at the time. All the better to lure in the untarnished Mortal… and oh what fun he had with the ‘good’ Captain.

“None of that… I’m here to make you an offer… if you accept, you get to live outside of this cell… if you don’t, well, you stay in this cell.” Steve starts.

“What do you offer me, Captain Rogers?” Loki asks curiously as he looks with lustful eyes to Steve who shifts a bit nervously under the hungry gaze.

“A job.” Steve then says sternly.

“I refuse to work for S.H.I.E.L.D, Captain.” Loki says and huffs as he looks away in disinterest.

“Not for S.H.I.E.L.D… for the Avengers. We need a consultant on the magical stuff and you need protection from your adopted father, Odin, as well as this Amora woman. Work for me and I’ll make damn certain your unborn child gets to live as normal a life as possible without getting turned into an animal… but if you are lying and wind up popping out a monster… well, I’ll have Hulk send you back to Asgard himself.” Steve says laying out the deal.

Loki is stunned for a moment as he processes what he just heard. He is shocked into silence at the determination the Captain is showing to protect Loki’s new baby. Loki places a hand upon his lower belly absent-mindedly. _‘It seems your father is willing to protect you even though he knows you not as his own.’_ Loki thinks to the growing life within him. Tears shimmer in his eyes.

“There are conditions, I assume?” Loki asks meekly as his ice blue eyes lock with the Captain’s sky blue once more. This look is very vulnerable.

“Yes… you have to give up being a villain… and start being a parent. Parents are supposed to set a positive example for their children, so you have to start making up for the wrongs you’ve done.” Steve says sternly.

“Be a… parent? You mean… you and the rest of your colorful friends will let me keep this child?” Loki asks to confirm what he just heard.

“Yes.” Steve answers simply and an ‘o’ look freezes upon Loki’s pale face.

“I’ll do it… all of it… anything you ask. I swear it… on my unborn son’s life.” Loki says and stands from the cot but he wobbles and catches himself upon the glass divide. He slides down to his knees and Loki hears the Captain give an order. The dividing wall is moving then there are strong hands on his weak arms. Before he knows it, Loki is hoisted to his feet and the kind Captain helps him out of the cell.

“Thank you… thank you, Captain. I mean it, honestly… this is no lie on my part.” Loki says albeit distantly.

“I know you do.” Steve says and offers an unfailingly kind smile. Loki sighs and relaxes into the Captain’s strong embrace as they head down a hallway.

“I have a small confession to make to you though, Captain.” Loki says in a hushed tone as they go.

“What is it?” Steve asks casually. Loki frowns as he debates on letting this slip.

“You… You are…” Loki starts… _‘The father of this child I carry.’_ But the words catch in his throat. Steve looks curiously to the nervous god he is aiding. “You are truly kind to me… and I don’t deserve it. I am most unworthy of your kindness and generosity.” Loki then says deciding to save what he really wants to say for another day. Steve chuckles as they go up the elevator.

“Guess that means you’re just going to have to work extra hard to prove that you are worthy then.” Steve says as the doors open and they step out onto the Common area on the Penthouse floor.

“I guess so.” Loki replies meekly.


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna mention this part of the series happens before the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier...
> 
> I loved Liev Schreiber's Sabertooth... so just imagine him being blonde and we are on the same page ;)  
>  
> 
> Loki joins the Avengers... but there are conditions...
> 
> Which leads to much Loki angst.
> 
> Also Loki's hormones run wild as temptation comes a knocking... but things need to be said between him and Thor?
> 
> How will this work out?

Steve prepares a can of chicken noodle soup for Loki which the god eats greedily once he finds it sits on his stomach well. Four cans of Campbell’s soup later… and Loki is shown down to the apartment floors. Steve opens the door and a now more independent Loki walks in behind albeit on shaky legs.

The color scheme is all white and grays with no color in the spacious living room area and joining kitchen. Loki wishes he had the use of his magic to alter the colors… but beggars can’t be choosers. Loki then inspects the other rooms… there’s a large, full-sized bathroom with a huge Jacuzzi tub on one side and a large walk-in shower across from it. There are three bedrooms two are bare with only some dressers in one and a work station in the other. Loki then discovers the Master bedroom and he is pleased with it… for it is green with a huge king-sized bed with a black cover and gold sheets.

“Tony thought you’d like the color scheme in here.” Steve says with a faint smile to the stunned god. Loki immediately begins to sob. Steve feels like a heel as he just stands there awkwardly scratching the back of his head. “Loki? I’m sorry if I said anything to upset you.” Steve says sheepishly as he reaches forward to place a hand upon the weeping god’s shoulder. Loki immediately turns and clings to Steve’s front. The soldier is shocked at first and blushes as he doesn’t know what to do to comfort Loki. He also finds it odd that he doesn’t mind this closeness either.

“It’s not you… you are perfect, this room is perfect, the situation… everything happening now… Perfect.” Loki says reverently as his sobbing wracks his lean frame harder. “But this is just the lure… soon Fate will rip this moment from me leaving only bitterness behind. I do not wish to return to that… so I pray this moment will last for the rest of Eternity.” Loki then says as he turns his face up to Steve’s and presses his lips to the soldier’s.

Steve’s face turns red and then Loki pulls away looking embarrassed. Steve is surprised and unsure of what to do… He blinks rapidly as he wars with a possible growing attraction to Loki in his mind. He does not understand where this ‘attraction’ is coming from. Steve has never found himself interested in other men before. So he’ll deal with THAT later… right now he needs to finish getting Loki settled so he can slip away before things get even weirder for himself.

“It’ll be alright. You’re safe now.” Steve offers in a soft voice to soothe his former enemy.

“My apologies.” Loki says meekly as he reins in his emotional state though his hands linger upon Steve’s chest. “I’ll never be safe… anywhere.” Loki then adds as he withdraws completely and wraps his arms around himself to turn away from Steve’s watchful eyes. The American Icon doesn’t quite know what to make of Loki right now… He wants to wrap his strong arms around the former Prince of Asgard, but Steve quickly dismisses that idea. Why the hell is he thinking that way anyways? The only thing he is certain of… is that Loki is vulnerable at this time and Steve knows for a fact that a threatened Loki, is a dangerous Loki.

“This is a fresh start…” Steve says with a nod of his head. “You can trust me, Loki. No one is going to hurt you here… not unless you start reverting to your old ways again. You’ll also have to play nice with the others even if they aren’t being so nice themselves.” Loki simply gives a half-hearted sneer at that. “I mean it… you have to do this for your child. After all… you promised on him.” The two then share a look that could be called a clash of wills… then there is a knock upon the door and Steve moves to let the knocker in. It’s Natasha and Nick Fury.

“Am I in trouble so soon, Director?” Loki asks sweetly as he smiles at Fury. The dark man merely gives a stern look to the god.

“Not yet. It’s time we got this deal in writing.” Fury says as he pulls a folded contract from the front pocket of his trenchcoat and sits it down on the counter table in the kitchen area where they are standing. Loki looks it over. “You’ll find everything is in order.” Fury says as he holds out a black pen to Loki.

“What’s this about sending my child to Asgard should I ‘misbehave’?” Loki asks.

“Incentive.” Fury says simply. Loki levels a cool glare at the stern looking Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Trickster needs no explanation… this is meant to keep him in line.

“Very well then…” Loki says and takes the pen. He wants to refuse and have the contract rewritten, but then they’ll just toss him back into that cell again… so he takes the pen from the one-eyed dark man and signs his name in Asgardian runes and then in English script. “Though I am afraid I won’t be able to pay for recent misdeeds until after I birth this child. I know just the spell-”

“If you can’t use magic then there are other ways to balance your ledger.” Director Fury says as he folds the contract up nice-n-neat and tucks it into his coat’s inner breast pocket. Loki gives a slightly annoyed pout.

“How do you mean?” Loki asks still pouting. Manual labor is menial and quite frankly… beneath him… but then he did promise to do _whatever_ was asked of him… and it is in writing.

“I’ll help you with that.” Steve then says with a kind smile to Loki.

“And what is it you have in mind, Captain?” Loki then asks of Steve who simply smiles and says…

“You’ll see.”

 

___________

The next day Steve takes Loki out to an orphanage in Brooklyn run by the Catholic Church. Steve came in plain clothes but changed into his Captain America outfit for the benefit of the children. He confessed to Loki on the way over that he does this at least once a week if missions don’t interfere. Soon the children are all gathered around the kind-hearted Captain as he talks to each and every one of them. He answers questions, lets them touch his shield, and wear his helmet on their little heads.

Loki watches from the sidelines, in a plain suit ensemble (gray with a blue dress shirt since green and gold is a risky color-combo for him to be in for he might get recognized) and a hat covers his hair which is pulled into a tight ponytail. He watches the good Captain with the children and can’t help but find this ‘fatherly’ side of Steve quite endearing. He gets a little bored though and so slips away from the main room and asks a nun to give him a tour.

He is led around the cluster of buildings and shown the modest rooms and furnishings. The rooms are nice and clean though simple… four children to a room. There’s a Catholic school attached to the orphanage, a large cafeteria, an indoor basketball court, and then he is shown the nursery… and Loki sees there are a few toddlers being attended by a few nuns of varying ages.

“Were any of these children orphaned by the alien attack two years ago?” Loki finds himself asking… the words just slipping out before he can rethink them as he watches the small children play through a window.

“Yes… a few.” The kind elderly nun says. “Most of the little ones have been brought here after they were abandoned on the streets or at our doorstep though by parents who didn’t want them or just couldn’t afford to keep them.” She then continues… and that really pangs his heart as he looks down at the sleeping babies in the next room. Their plight reminds him of his own origins.

He turns around and pulls a green, velvety bag from his pocket dimension since that is the only thing he can do with his magic in his current state. He faces the nun once more and hands her the bag which she accepts and is surprised to find that is so heavy. Before she can say anything though…

“Here. For the children.” Loki says simply with a wane smile. He then gets fidgety. “Excuse me… but I need some air.” Loki then says for it all has become too much and he hurries away before the nun can protest or follow. She opens the bag and looks inside to find several gold coins. Loki can hear her exclamations and praises from far behind as he briskly walks outside into a back lot area where there is a playground. He notices the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents (the two in suits that followed him and Steve here and the half dozen plain clothes agents that now appear on the edge of the lot in various locales).

“I’m not running away… dammit all. I just needed some air… it’s stuffy in there.” Loki says to the first suited agent to approach him… a bald man of some decent other than European who is wearing glasses and smiling fakely at him. This agent had said his name was Sitwell earlier when they met before heading out on this little jaunt.

“Good… then I don’t have to tase you.” Agent Sitwell says as he stands next to Loki. “Stand down.” Sitwell then says into a button on his lapel and the plain clothes agents move away appearing to mill about and do ‘normal’ activities.

“I think this is enough for me today.” Loki says tiredly as he rubs at his forehead.

“Captain Rogers-” Sitwell starts.

“Knows his way back to Stark’s citadel quite well and besides… he is fairly busy with those children at the moment… I, however, am exhausted and require rest. So if you would, please, be so kind as to take me back to my apartment, Agent Sitwell.” Loki says a bit strained and ignores the annoyed look Sitwell is giving him.

“Require immediate transport for Loki, myself, Agent Rumlow, and the Asset Creed.” Sitwell says then one of the plain clothes agents walks up. He is shorter than Loki but very broad and muscular. He gives Loki a contemptuous look before a haughty smirk settles on his face. Loki does not like this cocky Mortal one bit… but then the next one to approach sits his nerves on edge. The tall (taller than Loki), and very strong looking man has a wild, almost feral look about him with his long, blonde hair and grizzly scowl. If it was just him and this beastly man… Loki would flirt… maybe even see if he could get this beastly Mortal into more… carnal pursuits.

“Mortals certainly do come in other sizes than small.” Loki quips with a smirk as his ice blue eyes rake over this Creed individual. The only response from the man is a growl and Loki catches the flash of pointed canines as those lips curl away briefly in a dark smile. Loki shivers slightly at the thought of those fangs sinking into his shoulder as he is pounded into wild and frantically from behind… ooo… naughty, naughty thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~

 

Soon they are back at the Tower and Loki is escorted up to the Avengers floors. The whole time in the elevator, Creed is directly behind Loki and the god finds himself quite aroused.

 _‘It’s the hair! It’s reminiscent of Thor’s… but this Mortal is more… beastly. I wonder how he is in bed? Rough and hard, I’d wager… only one way to find out…’_ Loki thinks to himself on the ride up.

“So… if the good Captain or any other of your mightiest heroes are unavailable, I take it this beast of a man is here to ‘handle’ me?” Loki asks casually to Agent Sitwell who is at his left.

“Yes… Agent Rumlow and the Asset, Creed, will make sure you don’t get too out of hand.” Agent Sitwell says with a calm smile.

“If I wanted to get violent… I could break this dark haired one easily… your blonde enforcer, however, looks like he’d be a bit more of a challenge.” Loki says casually… like he’s commenting on the weather or something else equally mundane though he looks back over his shoulder to wink at Creed. Rumlow huffs out a less than amused chuckle.

“I’m not so easily taken down, Princess.” Rumlow then says as he gives Loki a side ways glare as his hands fall instinctively to his side arm and taser wand.

“No need to get upset, Mortal. I’m simply just making commentary of the obvious.” Loki says in a bored manner as he gives a little dismissive wave of his left hand though it boils his blood to be called womanly.

“That’s it.” Rumlow growls and pulls out his taser wand, spins, and puts the sparking end close to Loki’s neck as his other hand grabs at the ponytail yanking back hard to expose Loki’s throat. “Ya wanna tango, Princess. Fine. Let’s tango.”

“Rumlow! Stand down! Now!” Sitwell says annoyed as he eyes Rumlow.

“But sir.” Rumlow says as he holds his position. Loki only smirks at the slightly shorter man.

“I said stand down… Agent.” Sitwell says sternly and Rumlow groans out his frustration as he releases Loki’s hair. He then turns the taser wand off and holsters it. “For future reference, Loki… don’t goad your handlers.” Sitwell then says to the god as the elevator stops and they step out onto the floor where Loki’s apartment is. The quartet enters the main living room and Loki immediately starts shedding his clothing. The suit jacket comes off first… then the tie… and Loki unbuttons the top three buttons on his deep blue dress shirt.

“What?” Loki then says to the three men looking at him. “I can’t make myself comfortable… or… are you all just going to stand there and watch me… undress?” Loki says adding a teasingly seductive hint to the end as he undoes another button.

“Screw this.” Rumlow says and steps out the door. Loki smiles as he watches the grumpy agent go. Sitwell follows close behind to say something to the fleeing Mortal.

“Creed. Stay here and keep an eye on our guest.” Sitwell says as he then goes after Rumlow. The door clicks to a close behind the other fleeing agent and Loki grins.

“Perfect.” He purrs then turns his attentions to Creed. “So… what’s your full name… or is Creed just it for you?” Loki asks making casual conversation as he slowly unbuttons his dress shirt the rest of the way… eyeing Creed as he does so. Silence. The dress shirt gets tossed on the back of the couch leaving Loki’s pale torso bare. “I see… you’re the tall, brooding, silent type then.” Loki says as he leans against the back of the couch and removes his shoes then turns his back to Creed to slip his trousers down. It’s quite obvious he isn’t wearing any undergarments. Suddenly, the door bursts open…

“Loki!” Thor yells and Loki straightens up as though he has been struck with a lash. Thor then takes in the sight of Loki’s state of undress and the watchful predatory gaze of the other blonde man in the room. Thor and Creed glare at each other for a moment before Thor turns his full attention back to Loki. “Are you shirking your new duties so soon?” Thor asks sternly as he can’t help but eye Loki’s lean and defined frame which is now on full display for all standing in the room.

“No… I grew tired… what with being with child and all. Besides, I told Fury I wouldn’t really be able to pay the blood debt I owe until after I give birth to my new son.” Loki says letting his exhaustion show through his voice as he leans forward to drape his naked form over the back of his couch. Thor sighs and flushes as he looks away while Loki slides down into the seats to nestle.

“Speaking of your new child… whom is the father this time?” Thor asks curious and stern all at once. Loki notices this and perks up a bit.

“Jealous?” Loki asks with a mischievous smile and a glint in his pale blue eyes. Thor simply frowns though his face gets redder.

“All these years I thought… You only loved… well, it doesn’t matter what I thought. You’ve went and done it again.” Thor then says after a sigh. “Why didn’t you tell me, brother?” Thor then asks pained and not caring that Creed is standing near the door listening in closely to their conversation.

“You didn’t want to talk about Fenrir… thinking I intentionally made a monster to threaten Asgard and the Nine Realms… so why should I have discussed my other children with you? Besides, don’t play dumb about Sleipnir. You knew he was King Njord’s son… you knew Njord healed my heart after you abandoned me to save face with your people.” Loki then says snippily turning it back to Thor who clenches his fists tightly at his side.

“I was young and foolish.” Thor then says as he releases a sigh and relaxes a bit.

“You’ve always been foolish, Thor.” Loki says as he rubs his face into a pillow on his couch and closes his eyes. “Especially when you were going to kill your own son.” Loki says sleepily as he starts to doze off. Those words hit Thor like a punch from the Hulk to his face.

“Loki… are you saying… what I think you’re saying?” Thor says urgently as he moves quickly around the couch to kneel by Loki’s resting head.

“You are so daft, Thor.” Loki grumbles as he tries to sleep. “Fenrir _is_ your son.” And Loki settles down once more slipping further into slumber. Thor is stunned. He forgets to breathe for a minute as he processes what Loki has just revealed. Surely this is the truth… Loki has been quite revealing lately which is odd. Thor stands and removes his cape and wraps it carefully around the nude, slumbering Loki. He then stands and a very serious look settles upon Thor’s face.

“Make certain, my brother is undisturbed as he rests. I shall return soon.” Thor then says as he walks past the other blonde man.

“Where are you going?” Creed says in his deep growl of a voice as he eyes Thor.

“To have words with my father.” Thor says as his fists clench once more and then he is out the door.

 

___________

Loki’s sleep is troubled… he sees flashes of a time after the All-Father had shackled his eldest son, Fenrir, and bridled his second son, Sleipnir… this was a time when the Dark Prince of Asgard paid a visit to the Realm of the Light Elves and turned out fighting along side them as they fought off Goblin usurpers who were trying to take over one of the Elven Kingdoms…

 

Loki could kick himself for being so foolish… he ran headlong into the fray and wound up getting slashed across his thigh by a Goblin’s blade. As he knelt before his black skinned foe watching that twisted face with black eyes that held glowing yellow irises. The Goblin smiled evilly down at him as it raised it’s sword high to deliver the death stroke… Loki found himself in a state of calm as his hands settled upon the marvelous wand residing at his lower back.

He then twists it and the nine inch wand splits in half… thin, twin blades emerge and Loki brings them to bear slashing across the Goblin’s front causing the foul monster’s guts to spill out before it fell and died. Loki then got up and shrugged his injury off… and danced his dance of death with the secret swords of his marvelous Laevateinn… his Wounding Wand. Many Goblins fell to the quick and precise moves of his deadly dance that day.

 

“That was some splendid fighting you did out there.” Prince Freyr says impressed as he approaches the victorious Asgardian Prince as soon as the battle has ended and the last Goblin standing is dead.

“I believe that praise should be directed towards Thor… who clearly decimated the Goblin ranks-”

“No… I am not praising Thor. I am praising you, Prince Loki. You fought beautifully this day… as though you were grace personified.” Prince Freyr says then dismounts his golden-antlered, white stag. He strides over to Loki… his long platinum blonde hair streaming behind him, golden skin glistening… “You are the most marvelous sight to behold.” The exceedingly handsome Elf Prince then says and pulls Loki in for a deep kiss… which Loki returns with gusto.

 

___________

There is a sudden noise and someone is shaking him awake… Loki blinks and groans as he rises to wakefulness. He sees Tony Stark standing over him and he glares at the Mortal tinkerer with some distain at being wakened.

“Where’s Thor?” Loki asks as he notices Thor’s red cape is covering him.

“Well, it seems he went back to Asgard.” Tony says as he moves to scurry about Loki’s kitchen on a quest for something to drink. “Thirsty?” Tony asks as he holds up the gallon of orange juice he finds in the fridge. Loki nods absently as he licks his parched tongue across his dry lips. A moment later and Tony is handing a tall glass of the orange drink to him. Loki has moved to sit up with the cape wrapped around his person so as not to expose his nudity to Stark. He’d have no such qualms about showing off his naked body in front of Steve… if only to see how the good Captain would react.

“So why’d he take off so suddenly?” Tony then asks curiously as he sips at his small glass of OJ. Loki gulps down half of his tall glass before speaking.

“I made mention of who Fenrir’s father is.” Loki says and this gets Tony’s eyebrows to shoot up in curiosity.

“Oh, really? And why would that cause the Big Guy to rush off with a scowl?” Tony then asks curious to learn this secret for himself. Loki sighs and eyes Tony very closely wondering how the Mortal will take the knowledge.

“Well then… Thor left because he learned that he is Fenrir’s father.” Loki says just as Tony is sipping at his drink. Tony’s eyes go wide and he nearly chokes on his drink. He sits the small tumbler glass down on the coffee table sloshing orange juice onto the glass surface as he coughs and beats on his chest.

“Do what now?” Tony says in surprise as he recovers.

“Is there a problem with your ears as well as your heart, Mortal?” Loki says with a huff as he sips at his glass.

“You’re serious? Thor and you… got down and dirty… and then you… and now he knows?” Tony says as he struggles to find the words. “Holy shit! I need a stronger drink!”

“It’s not uncommon for Royal siblings to have such intimacies, Stark. Hel, just go to either of the Elven Realms sometime. They allow siblings to wed and produce litters of offspring.” Loki says casually.

“But… nevermind.” Tony starts to protest about Loki and Thor being brothers but he decides to drop it since he remembers how Thor said Loki was adopted. Tony then regains his cool. “I guess you and the golden boy being a thing isn’t so far off. I mean the guy practically looked like a kicked puppy the whole time you terrorized the world two years ago… and then after taking out those Dark Elves in London, he cried everyday since he believed you were dead… until you turned out not to be that is.” A silence falls between them and Loki has a sad look upon his face. Tony sighs but then Loki breaks the silence before Stark can.

“The current King of the Light Elves… Freyr… he is a former lover of mine. He is the father of my third son… Jormungandir.” Loki then confesses as he looks down at his near-empty glass. This surprises Tony.

“So you and an Elf King… Are these Light Elves albinos like the Dark variety? Or do they look more like the Elves in Lord of the Rings?” Tony asks curious now.

“I know not this Lord of the Rings you speak of… but the Elves do have varying shades of blonde hair… even white and silver depending.” Loki replies.

“On what?” Tony asks.

“Which type they are.” Loki answers.

“How many types are there?” Tony then asks curious about the answer.

“Well… there are five types… Dark… Twilight… Goblin… then Sun and Moon, but on Asgard the last two are simply known as Light Elves.” Loki answers.

“I’m surprised you didn’t shack up with a Dark Elf considering how you like the wild side and all. I bet you and what’s his face that Thor smitted here recently would’ve been a match made in hell.” Tony then says chiding Loki in a jesting manner. Loki glares up at Tony at those words. Loki slams his glass down on the coffee table and gets up pulling the cape tightly around his body.

“Sorry.” Tony quickly says to ease the sting of his words but Loki storms away to his bedroom. He slams the door behind him and falls to the bed sobbing.

He’d never meant to hurt Thor’s feelings by dallying with Freyr… but that is what Fate always has in store for him anytime happiness seems to waltz into his life and now that lush of a Mortal mocks his sexuality… Loki weeps all the harder for that past mistake. Yes, he wanted Thor to see him openly with the Light Elf Prince in order to make his brother jealous… but his ‘season’ had kicked in and Freyr was drawn to him because Loki found himself lusting after the Elf Prince… and the two spent several days riding the heights of pleasure after defeating the Goblin hordes. Now Thor seems interested in him once more… but then so does the good Captain and that ‘Asset’ Creed.

Loki has three males here on Midgard that he finds himself attracted to… Thor whom he will always love and forever run back to though sometimes he just wants to hit his once-brother in his pouty face… then there is that beastly brute who looks like he could give Loki a good, hard power fuck that might just rival Thor… and finally, there is the good Captain who isn’t as vanilla in the bedroom as everyone believes, nor is he virginal.

“Damn these mood swings.” Loki mutters to himself as he curls up tighter on his bed and hugs the cape to his nose to inhale Thor’s scent. _‘Thor… just where in the Nine Realms do you think talking to Odin will get you? It got me nowhere. Even when I made the means to cut Fenrir’s chains and Sleipnir’s bridle… the All-Father took it away and hid it.’_ Loki then thinks as he sobs into the warmth of the crimson cloth until sleep finds him once more.


	4. Family Matters and Unexpected Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki remembers a bad day.... and makes a 'new friend' thanks to his hormones running wild.
> 
> Enjoy :)

_Asgard… two hundred years ago…_

 

“You did well upon the field of battle, my Son.” Odin says as he looks proudly at Thor and clasps his son’s broad shoulder in this moment of solidarity. Thor bows his head and smiles. Loki just watches waiting for Odin’s gaze to fall to him next.

“You honor me, Father… but it is Loki who deserves the credit.” Thor says humbly and gestures his left hand to Loki. “If it had not been for him removing the Goblin officers from their ranks… then Alfheim would be overrun with the filth.”

“Yes… Loki did well. I watched his every move.” Odin then says a bit more sternly… Loki lowers his face but not his gaze. He knows Odin tends not to honor his ‘underhanded’ schemes even as it gets the job done every time. “Come now, Loki… there is something I wish to discuss with you in private. Thor… go and tend to your men as well as see to the inventory of the tribute from the Light Elves.”

“Aye, Father.” Thor says with a nod of his head… he gives Loki a narrowed glare suspecting that his brother has kept yet another thing from him. Oh, how Loki has… for he won the aid of the Sun Elves by seducing Prince Freyr… as well as seducing the Princess of the Moon Elves and sister of Freyr… Freyja. While that was happening, Thor was on Asgard (he returned under Loki’s advice to do so) to gather a battalion of men and a fleet of skyships to bring back.

Loki follows Odin to the King’s Personal Chambers. They enter the King’s Study, a large circular room with a massive golden table just off-set of the center up on a dais with the large double doors leading to the OdinSleep Chamber.

“Show me this ‘Wounding Wand’ of yours.” Odin commands as he taps his spear and lets it hover next to him as he reaches his right hand out. Loki blinks and swallows then licks his lips slowly. He had made Laevateinn in secret… gathering the pieces for it thanks to King Njord of Vanaheim and using his own cleverness as well. It then took him many years of careful study and tinkering to then assemble it in secret… in fact, he had just recently had it all put together thanks to the Light Elves and their way of manipulating the Weave of Magic.

Loki then reaches behind to his lower back and pulls it free of its strap in his overcoat. It is nine inches long… the end caps are topped with gold and silver that holds the clearest (and thus most powerful) green Norn Stones Odin has ever laid his single eye upon… the shaft is two pieces of twisting wood, one black, one a dark green, that are divided in the very center by two golden rings. The detail in the gold of the end caps is distinctly Asgardian… but the wood has Elven Runes scrawled upon them. This wand can channel a great deal of power… perhaps enough to rival Odin’s own Spear, Gungnir… even surpass it.

“It is my finest work… Laevateinn… the Wounding Wand…” Loki starts as he vaguely explains the wand… seeking to throw Odin’s suspicions off by making it seem more like a weapon he made on a whim. “And with the Norn Stones set within it as well as the Norn Wood and Death Yew from the Realm of the Dead-”

“Death Yew?!” Odin says cutting through Loki’s words harshly.

“Yes, Death Yew.” Loki replies.

“How in the Nine Realms did you manage to get Death Yew from the Realm of the Dead? No one who goes there comes back. No one.” Odin says as his single eye narrows on Loki.

“Well, you see father… it’s actually a long story… but I sent one of my doppelgangers there with two other Norn Stones-”

“You had four Norn Stones as well as Norn Wood? And how did you acquire those?” Odin asks. Loki sighs.

“I convinced King Njord of Vanaheim to procure the Stones and the Wood for me whilst I was on Vanaheim living with him, but of course…” Loki explains going for the truth. “And then whilst in the Realm of Death, my doppelganger created a woman out of clay. I offered her to the Lord of Death, Hades, in return for a favor… the Death Yew. Needless to say, the cheat was going to swindle me so Hela devoured him and now she sits as Queen of the Dead. Since I created her, she bestowed upon me… her loving father… the boon I was seeking.” Loki beams in pride at his feats. Odin narrows his one eye upon Loki.

“Let me inspect this… ‘Wounding Wand’ of yours.” Odin asks and Loki smirks as he willingly hands the wand over to his father. Odin takes it and inspects it… it is weighted perfectly, its nine inch length fits in the hand very well, the twisting green and black wood makes for a comfortable grip, and the Norn Stones glimmer and glow green as magic is stirred within the wand. With this deceptive and most versatile little tool… Loki could do severe damage…

“This truly is a work of art.” Odin says with praise then waves his hand and the wand disappears. Loki looks shocked at what his father has done.

“Give me back my wand, father.” Loki says a bit sternly.

“No.” Odin says and turns to walk away leaving Loki gaping in disbelief at the blatant theft. He hurries to catch up.

“Father, I must have that back. Now, please.” Loki pleads desperately as he keeps up with Odin.

“Are you deaf, boy? I said no! Now forget you ever made this wand and never speak another word of it to me again. Understood?” Odin says gruffly as his single eye glares hard at his second son. Tears waver in Loki’s bright blue eyes at the finality in those words… in that look.

“Yes… father.” Loki finally concedes. He then runs from the palace and travels along one of his secret mirror pathways to Nidaviller… If he can’t free his sons… then he wishes to die. Surely the Dwarves will be more than up to the task of killing the second Prince of Asgard… surely? After all, he did win a bet against their master swordsmith… who accused him of cheating… Loki denied the trickery… he really didn’t cheat but Dwarves are stubborn and a bit of a dimwitted lot, so they accused him of lying too. Needless to say, Loki had ran for his life and was thankful he managed to get away. The Dwarves didn’t pursue him to Asgard since the Realm Eternal gives them more gold than they barely know what to do with in exchange for their spell-forged weapons… but the swordsmith holds a personal grudge that stands to this day. Surely the Dwarves will kill him… surely?

 

___________

_Asgard… Present day…_

 

“Father!” Thor calls out as he lands hard before the golden throne of Asgard. Odin looks up from the golden tablet he is holding and eyes his once-eldest son. Thor looks at his father seated up on high… Odin looks aged, weary, and very drained. Balder stands next to him. Thor nods his head at Balder… his _new_ brother, his _older_ brother… Thor has always seen Balder as a brother of sorts… but he will never get used to the fact that he is now the SECOND Prince of Asgard.

“Have you ended your dalliance with that Mortal woman and decided to finally come home?” Odin asks from his seat.

“Jane and I have come to an impasse, but we are still friends. There is another matter I wish to speak with you about… a family matter… concerning Loki’s children.” Thor says sternly as he levels a steely gaze at his elderly father. Odin frowns and dismisses the golden tablet into his pocket dimension before he stands (with a bit of difficulty though Balder helps).

“Court is dismissed until further notice!” Odin shouts and taps his spear then he carefully moves down the stairs with Balder beside him. “We shall discuss this in my study.” Odin says and then strolls off towards his personal chambers with Thor beside him.

“With Balder present?” Thor questions as he looks between his father and new brother.

“Of course… it is time for him to learn of his family’s secrets.” Odin replies.

“No… I’ll go. Thor wants some time with you, Si-Father.” Balder says and moves. He nods to both of them then moves away allowing Odin and Thor to walk to the King’s Chambers alone.

“What is it you wish to discuss about Loki’s monstrous spawn?” Odin then says gruffly. “And speaking of that vile Half-Jotun runt… I command you bring him to Asgard to be dealt with once and for all.”

“No, father. I will not bring Loki here to be executed. He is with child and-”

“Again?! Confound it all! That little Ergi bastard can’t keep a cock out of his arse for more than a Season!” Odin rants and raves. His wrinkled face reddens and puffs in his anger.

“Enough!” Thor says as his grip on Mjolnir tightens. “I want to know why you have chained Loki’s sons and have stalled on finding a way to change them back to their true selves?” Thor then demands. Odin glares hard with his one eye then sighs as his age and weariness catches up to him. Odin then sits down in his large comfy fur-lined chair behind his huge desk.

“I told you that Loki was truly the son of Laufey… but what I did not tell you was that his true mother was your mother’s sister… Freya.” Odin starts and a heavy frown settles upon his face. “Laufey stole her away to Jotunheim and that is how the last great war with the Jotuns started. Loki was the result of their union and as I held his small body in my arms, I thought about you… and how I could raise this little child as my own. I vowed to train him to be a mighty warrior, an honorable man, and a wise king for the Jotuns… but those plans fell through early on. Then I thought I could give him purpose by preparing him to be your advisor since his advice was usually sound and you tended to listen to him when no one else could get through your thick-headness.” Thor frowns at this but says nothing… for there was a time when that was true.

“I thought I curtailed both of your lustful pursuits when you were young and had bedded two of the Norn Princesses… but no! He proved to be Ergi and his Jotun nature allowed him to birth sons.” Odin says and his grip upon the armrests tightens.

“Why did you not just tell him what he truly was after… after his first son?” Thor asks though he hesitates debating with himself whether or not to tell his father about Fenrir’s parentage right now.

“Because I was told a prophecy.” Odin replies and frowns at the very mention of it as though speaking it makes it real.

“How is it that I have never heard of such a thing before?” Thor asks suspicious of his father’s motives. Odin sighs and sinks lower in his chair. He looks positively ancient now.

“Because… I am an old man and thought I could outwit Fate by sparing the boy knowledge of himself in order to save Asgard.” Odin says and goes silent for a moment.

“Speak the words of this prophecy to me.” Thor then demands as he leans against his father’s desk.

“I was told that Loki would bring about the end of the Nine Realms… None would be spared. He would birth a wolf that would devour all light, a snake that would destroy Midgard and kill you, and that he would sire a Queen of Death who desired to see all life snuffed out.” Odin says then looks at Thor hard. “I wished to swerve him from that fated path… for I was told that only love would spare the boy… but no matter how much I or Frigga loved him, Loki always retreated into the shadows and let his heart fill with darkness.

“One day he will unleash that darkness upon all the Realms and that will be the end of all.” Odin says solemnly. Thor feels a pang of guilt as he recalls all the times he, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three would tease and taunt Loki… how the nobility mocked him when they were ignoring him… and how Loki did various outrageous things to garner attention from Odin.

“Loki never felt loved.” Thor then says sadly as he looks down at the desktop before him… but there was only one place where Loki did find love… in Thor’s arms. “I am a fool… I have always been a fool where Loki is concerned… but no longer. I see clearly now. Tell me, Father… is there truly a way to free Loki’s sons so that they can return to their true selves?” Thor then asks and the look he gives Odin isn’t angry or sad… it’s determined.

“If you go anywhere near the Midgard Serpent, Thor, you are risking your life!” Odin says fearing for his son.

“I will gladly give my life if it means that that son can be returned to his ‘mother’… is that not what it means to be a true king, Father? Making sacrifices for the Greater Good.” Thor then says with such conviction.

“Forfeiting your life for a bastard son… one that is Half-Elf… is foolishness and I will not stand for it!” Odin shouts as he slams his fist down onto his desk and then goes into a violent coughing fit. Thor frowns at this old man he once thought wise. When Odin recovers from his fit, Thor speaks…

“I’ll ask you again… Odin… All-Father… Is there a way to reverse the enchantments upon Loki’s children? And before you can dodge the question as you have… I have recently learned that I am father to Loki’s eldest son, Fenrir… and I WILL free my son. Now how can the enchantments be reversed?” Thor says carefully in a low serious tone.

“Fenrir is…? You lay with your brother?! Like those prissy Elves?!” Odin growls out in shock and rage. Shooting up from his seat so fast that Thor stands up from his leaning position expecting an attack… but instead Odin leans forward on the desk heavily clutching at his chest as he pants to catch his breath.

“The Norns…” Odin pants out. “Their magic… can only… be broken… by… their own… magic.” Odin says as his face turns red and he waves his hand before him. Suddenly, a wand of twisting green and black wood capped with gold and a large green stone on either end appears. Odin rolls it across the desk and it stops before Thor as the old king falls to his seat catching his breath. The episode passes and he slowly recovers. He then glares at Thor… but it is tired.

“Free the Serpent… if you still live afterwards… then I’ll consider the prophecy false.” Odin says gravely.

“If I should die?” Thor asks as he picks up the wand.

“Then I only lose my second son.” Odin says stoically. Thor frowns then turns and leaves. He clutches the wand tightly in his left hand as he steps out onto the balcony and with a whirl of Mjolnir, he is flying through the air to the Bi-Frost. He lands upon the bridge to find his friends at the door to the observatory looking slightly cross with him… some more so than others, Sif especially.

“Step aside, Friends… I must return to Midgard.” Thor says gravely as he frowns at them.

“Not until you tell us what is the matter.” Sif says sternly as she folds her arms over her chest.

“All of Asgard has heard the word that Loki is not dead so we’ve all been waiting and wondering if he is going to attack us… so come now, Thor, tell us what has happened.” Volstagg says curious to know.

“Did you slay him?” Hogun asks as he looks grimly at Thor.

“Loki yet lives still… and if I have it my way, he shall live his life until he is old and gray.” Thor says though he still frowns. “And he shall do so with his children at his side… alive and free as well.”

“You can’t be serious? Have you gone mad?!” Sif then says outraged.

“No… I see more clearly now than I have in all my long life.” Thor says seriously.

“You’re bedding him again.” Fandral says simply.

“What?!” Sif and Volstagg say in unison. Hogun is as expressionless as always but there is surprise in his dark eyes.

“I am not bedding Loki.” Thor says. _‘Not yet anyways.’_ Thor thinks. “Besides… too long have I ignored the root of Loki’s pain. I must make amends with him and lay old grievances aside to start anew. Things will be very different betwixt he and I.”

“Regardless… Loki’s ‘children’ are monsters… do you really want to unleash their fury upon the Realms, Thor?” Sif asks as she eyes Thor carefully.

“Loki’s children are NOT monsters… The second Norn Princess, Amora, cursed them into animal form… they are innocent children that have been robbed of their lives and I CANNOT stand idly by any longer… not when one of them is my own son as well.” Thor then says and he rises tall and proud before his friends. All four of his friends are shocked. There is the confirmation that the two brothers have been intimately close in the Past.

“Will you aid me in this, my friends?” Thor then asks and they all look between themselves.

“Do you love him?” Fandral asks sternly as he eyes Thor.

“Aye… with all my heart… and I shall love all of his children as my own… on my Life.” Thor answers making a solemn vow.

“Then as your best friend, I shall aid you in this endeavor.” Fandral vows to help.

“We are ALL his best friends… I’m his biggest friend.” Volstagg says to Fandral.

“Widest, too… plus, you are the King’s Nephew.” Fandral quips back with a smirk. Thor chuckles and Volstagg looks to him.

“Are you doing this for yourself?” Volstagg then challenges… changing the subject quickly.

“I am doing this for every being in the Nine Realms… and for Loki because he needs me.” Thor says with conviction as he looks to his larger friend.

“Then as your kith and kin, I shall aid you in this endeavor.” Volstagg vows to help.

“If you can’t help him… and Loki has to be put down?” Sif then asks with a hard glare to Thor.

“I will cross that bridge when or if I ever come to it.” Thor says and his blue eyes grow stormy. The blue skies over Asgard begin to darken and the wind picks up. His friends look around a bit nervously.

“Then as your dearest friend, I shall aid you in this endeavor… and if you can’t… then I will.” Sif vows to help Thor and her dark green eyes glare harder than Adamite.

“Your Heart is in the right place… let us hope your Mind remains unclouded.” Hogun then says. “I shall aid you no matter … for I still owe you a Life Debt, my Prince.” Hogun adds making his vows to help Thor in his current endeavor.

“Thor, need I remind you that… if we free any of Loki’s children then the All-Father will see us banished.” Sif argues.

“Fear not, my friends. That is why I ONLY want the four of you to locate the Fenrir Wolf… leave the freeing in my hands.” Thor then says to them. “And pray to the Fates that I come out alive when I face the Midgard Serpent.”

 

___________

Loki wakes up after having the most horrible dream… He saw Thor fighting a huge silvery white snake with glowing blue eyes… and the snake broke the Golden Prince of Asgard within its massive coils before devouring him. Thor’s last words were a muttered apology to Loki.

 _‘You foolish oaf!’_ Loki thinks as he panics. His eyes darting about wildly before fixing upon the crimson cape still draped about his waist. _‘Don’t you dare do anything reckless! I could never live long without you.’_ Tears slip unbidden from his ice blue eyes and Loki rubs them away with Thor’s cape. He then gets himself under control and sniffles as he gets up out of bed.

He has just enough magic left to access his pocket dimension, so he ‘unpacks’ all his clothing. There are enough garments to fill his large walk-in closet. They look distinctly odd next to the few Midgardian clothes already hanging in there for him. Loki then decides upon a soft green tunic with a high collar with golden vines embroidered upon the edges of the collar, sleeves, and bottom hemline. Then he puts on a soft pair of black leather pants, and finally, he grabs a black leather surcoat with green lining which falls down to just above his knees in four strips. The last accent is a golden silk sash that is tied around his slim waist. It makes him look slimmer than his usual Asgardian leathers and armor.

This outfit is of Elven design and is what he would usually wear whilst dining with the Light Elf Royals. He then puts on his softest leather sandals (also black) and then neatly folds Thor’s cape before placing it on his bed. Loki then walks out of his bedroom, down a slightly curving hall, and into his kitchen area/receiving chamber (living room as the good Captain had called it). He busies himself by pouring a glass of milk.

“That outfit suits you better… it makes you look more feminine.” Creed says gruffly from his dark corner in the adjacent living room area. A sly smirk is upon his scruffy face.

“So you do speak.” Loki says as he continues his task unfazed by Creed’s presence. He then sips at his milk as he turns gracefully and comes face to face with the taller and larger blonde man. Loki is surprised that this Mortal can move so fast and silently. Loki then downs his glass in a long chug… watches Creed eyeing the bob of his throat… then he smacks his lips as he puts the now empty glass down upon the granite countertop.

“What is it about you?” Creed starts as he looks somewhere between confused and frustrated as he eyes Loki hard with his cold sapphire eyes.

“There’s a great deal about me.” Loki says with a flirty smile as he eyes this tall, dangerous man and licks the remainder of milk from his upper lip slowly.

“Shut it.” Creed says as he suddenly grabs Loki by the throat and pushes him back until he hits the large fridge. Loki moans more than he gasps. This is exactly what he wants… this is exactly what he deserves. “You know what I mean.” Creed whispers as he leans in and then sniffs up Loki’s slender neck. “You smell different… I was expecting that, you being an alien and all… but damn, you’re scent is… is so intoxicating. Ever since the orphanage, all I’ve thought about is you… touching you… tasting you… fucking you… and the funny thing is… I’m not even remotely into other men, but you’re not a man are you? You’re not a woman either… you’re something altogether different.” Creed whispers in his deep grumble of a voice and Loki shivers. His pulse races and his breath begins to pant as his pupils dilate.

“Then by all means…” Loki starts seductively and quickly sends his clothing to his pocket dimension leaving himself bare to the beastly man. “Have your wicked way with me.”

“Oh… I will.” Creed growls and drags his thumb claw along Loki’s throat to cut the skin open… red blood begins to well-up and a small trickle falls down the column of his neck. Creed then leans in and licks it away. Loki moans as the claws of both hands then lightly trace down his lean torso while Creed suckles at the wound upon his neck. Creed then suddenly pulls away and spins Loki around to press the god’s face against the fridge. Loki gasps and arches his back to thrust his willing ass towards Creed in invitation.

“I must say from behind… like this… you really do look more like a woman.” Creed says then fondles Loki’s ass cheeks and as he looks down to the cleft, he notices a golden object is inserted inside Loki’s anus. It’s circular and at least three inches wide and Creed wonders how he is going to pull that free…

“Allow me.” Loki says as he looks at Creed over his shoulder. His left hand then slips along his hip around the swell of his ass then down into his parted hairless cleft to slowly tug the golden object free. He moans as it comes loose with a sucking wet sound and Creed notices it is a solid gold anal plug which Loki then causes to disappear. His entrance is left open and leaking clear oil. “There… now I’m ready for you… please, be rough.” Loki says in a low eager growl of his own as he wiggles his bottom at Creed.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Creed grumbles but drops his pants and takes his very stiff member in hand. He lines up and thrusts in hard and deep causing Loki to moan loudly and yelp at the end as their hips snap together.

“Yesss.” Loki hisses as he feels his body adjusting to the penetration… He finds himself, as he always does, comparing his current lover’s cock to Thor’s… and as massively impressive as Thor is… Loki may have found a true rival as he is filled so completely!

“Damn… you’re hole is so much tighter than I was expecting.” Creed says as he begins to move. His thrusts are slow and deep for the first minute or so then he adjusts his grip on Loki’s hips and starts snapping his own forwards as he pulls Loki’s hips back hard. Loki yelps with every slap of flesh on flesh and he moans contentedly as the long claws bite into his pale skin digging deep into the god’s flesh as Creed fucks into him harder, faster.

“Ooooo… yesss….ye-yesss.” Loki moans out as he is pounded into mercilessly. The pain and pleasure mixing to chase all thoughts from his mind. There is just the here and now. Creed then shifts his grip and slides his claws along Loki’s ribs. Creed digs in on the lower part of Loki’s ribcage until those long claws hook around the bone. Loki cries out and cums as the pain sends him over the edge.

“Dammit all!” Creed growls out as he slams in hard spurting his own release into the tightly clenching ass. They pant catching their breath as they stand there against the fridge still joined as one. Creed withdraws his claws from Loki’s flesh and watches as the wounds close and heal over until the only evidence is the small blood trails from his sides and hips. It’s like watching his own body heal. Fast.

“Best fuck of my life.” Creed growls out in a near pleasurable rumble as he pulls away from Loki. He then eyes the fucked opening that glistens with the oil and some of his own cum starts to trickle out.

“I already want to fuck you again.” Creed says annoyed as he hikes his pants back up then zips and buttons the garment into place. Loki just squirms and wriggles his chest against the fridge.

“Then take me again. Right now. I’m ready!” Loki says as he looks over his shoulder with half-lidded lusty eyes. Creed feels his semi-hard cock twitch at that look. He then looks down and sees some blood on the floor. Not much… just a few drops.

“Not here. Go to the bathroom. Get in the shower and wait for me.” Creed instructs and Loki does just that. He saunters away swishing his hips to entice his new, feral lover into following quickly… but Creed knows he has to clean this mess up or Sitwell will reassign him, and Creed kinda doesn’t want that to happen anytime soon. He finds that he rather enjoyed fucking Loki very much… maybe too much… and he wants to continue this for as long as he can. Usually no woman survives coupling with the vicious Sabertooth since he likes to do bloodsports during sex. This alien she/male/whatever can take the harsh thrusting as well as the claws… hell, Loki even seems to get off on it.

So Creed quickly wipes up everything with a dish towel before he heads into the bathroom. He plans on fucking that alien until his legs buckle from over stimulation then pick him up and fuck into him even harder. He wants to fill that tight ass with as much jizz as he can in a twenty-four hour period… he wants to breed him.

Creed pauses for a moment and wonders where this feeling is coming from… but it only lasts a moment as he hears Loki whimpering in the shower, jerking his cock as he waits… so Creed walks in on him eager to start round two.

~~~~~~~~

“Thor is sooo not going to be happy about this.” Tony says as he turns away from his computer screen and collapses the window containing the video feed from Loki’s apartment.

“Shall I inform, S.H.I.E.L.D. of this new development, sir?” JARVIS asks from overhead.

“No… not yet. I’ll give you the signal for the go ahead later on, JARVIS.” Tony says. Bruce then comes in studying something on his StarkSlate so keenly he almost runs into a lab table. “Be careful there, Bruce. Though I really love the big green guy… I don’t need you stubbing a toe and turning all green and mean in my lab.” Tony says to his new best friend.

“Oh… sorry.” Bruce says as he looks for a second then turns his brown eyes back down to the tablet. “I ran another analysis of Loki’s blood… checking for anything else that could be in his bloodstream… well… I found something.”

“Really? Besides that he is unbelievably preggers?” Tony asks as he eyes Bruce eyeing his tablet.

“Yeah… it’s some odd cocktail of hormones and chemicals that is slowly fading away. I wonder what the side effects are?” Bruce then says out loud.

“Probably getting banged by the closest male.” Tony says as he then pulls up some more video feed from Loki’s bathroom.

“Tony! You have cameras in the bathrooms?!” Bruce admonishes as he looks up and does a double-take.

“Just in Loki’s apartment so don’t get your purple pants all in a bunch… though I wonder what Thor will say to this?” Tony says as he tilts his head at the screen. Bruce is speechless though his dark eyes widen at what he sees. Creed has Loki’s face and chest up against the shower’s tiled wall while he grips Loki’s hips and pounds hard and fast into the slighter man from behind. Loki is clearly enjoying himself very much as he arches his back while the spray from the shower hits him.

“Well… I guess you’ll see what happens when he gets back… because I’m going somewhere else to avoid the inevitable fight that is coming.” Bruce says as he turns away. “And Tony… turn that off.”

“Yes… mother.” Tony says as he spins around on his swivel chair and continues to watch.


	5. Clearing the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns... and finds Loki is not alone.
> 
> Can the Princes of Asgard reconcile their feelings... or will jealousy reign?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos. It is very much appreciated :)
> 
> I hope you all continue to enjoy this installment of my Harsh Realities series :)

The night sky of New York City is disturbed by a brilliant flash of multi-hued light… it illuminates the heli-pad on the balcony of Avengers Tower… and as it fades, Thor strolls towards the door with his hammer in his right hand and the wand, Laevateinn, in his left. Because of the time difference between Realms, Thor feels like he has been gone about a half-a-day… meanwhile, here on Earth… nearly three days have passed.

“Hey there Nordic Fabio… how did things go with your dad?” Tony asks seeming to come out of no where. Thor is broken from his thoughts and so looks to the unsuited Man of Iron.

“Well enough.” Thor says with a frown. Tony then notices the wand.

“Ooo… what’s that?”

“It is the tool of salvation for Loki’s sons.” Thor answers simply.

“Don’t tell me… it’s a magic wand… of the Harry Potter variety.” Tony then says with a wide grin.

“Honestly, I know not what it does. Only Loki knows its purpose and functions.” Thor then says as he looks at the wand once more. “Now if you will excuse me… I have much to discuss with Loki.” Thor then starts for the elevator and Tony starts to panic, albeit internally.

“Are you sure?” Tony says as he hurries to Thor’s side. “It is late and all… perhaps it is best to just let the pregnant man sleep.”

“No… this is urgent and concerns his trapped sons… Loki won’t mind. In fact, he will be quite cross if I do not wake him for this.” Thor then says as he hits the ‘down’ button.

“Okay… I tried.” Tony says as he raises his hands in defeat. The elevator opens and Thor steps inside. “By the way… your little not-brother isn’t alone.” Tony then says before the doors close. Thor is stunned.

“Who is he…” Thor starts but the doors seal shut. “with?” Now alone with his thoughts, Thor wonders who among them would Loki seek company with… Steve is an obvious choice. He is taller than most of the other Mortals… plus, he is blonde and muscled like a true warrior of the Aesir. Loki is sure to keep the good Captain close, but Thor is confident that Steve would never fall so easily into one of Loki’s seductions. So Thor feels certain that Loki is doing nothing untoward with the good Captain. At least this mind set lasts until he opens the main door… that’s when he smells the scent and hears the sounds of rutting.

“Ohohoh… yesss… harder! Breed me, you brute! Fill me to bursting!” He hears Loki’s muffled voice coming from the bathroom area. The scent slams Thor hard with arousal… but the sounds of another man bedding Loki, _his_ Loki, fills Thor with anger. He frowns as he grips his hammer tightly and strides across the large spacious living room area. He then kicks the bathroom door down. The sight that greets him is not what the Golden Prince of Asgard expected…

“You’re not the good Captain!” Thor says as he glares at Creed who is standing behind Loki in the large jacuzzi tub, cock in the slighter, dark-haired man… who is bent over forward with his chest pressed against the tiled side and fully enjoying his debauched state as he is rutted into hard.

“Thooorrr.” Loki purrs as his lusty eyes look at the Prince of Asgard with smoldering desire. “Let me taste you… it’s been sooo long.” Loki says as he paws at the short partial wall and reaches out towards the Golden Prince. He licks his lips at Thor who wants to comply, but then Thor’s blue eyes look to Creed.

“He’s mine right now, Renaissance Man… so why don’t you just turn around and take a hike.” Creed says low and dangerously as he snaps his hips forward thrusting in hard. The wet slapping sound of skin on skin and the slouching of water in the steamy tub serve as the background to Loki's moaning as he is roughly fucked.

“You do not command me, Mortal.” Thor says just as dangerously in his deep rumble as he raises his hammer to point at Creed who slows to a halt. The sky outside the tinted windows starts to darken and thunder can be heard rumbling in the distance.

“Can the both you not fuck me at the same time?” Loki asks with a slight whine as he moves himself along Creed’s penetrating shaft. He is getting bored and impatient.

“NO!” The two blonde men say at once.

“Loki has always been at my side… where he belongs… as my equal.” Thor declares loudly.

“Yeah, well right now my cock’s in him because you weren’t here.” Creed says and Loki giggles at that.

“I love him… with all that I am… and with all of my heart.” Thor says in a softer tone with as much sincerity as he can muster. His blue eyes look directly at Loki whose own eyes shimmer at the truthful words. Loki pulls away from Creed and moves out of the jacuzzi tub. He stops only to recall his golden Ergi sigil from his pocket dimension and place it where it belongs… inside of him once more.

“I hate you, you stubborn, foolish, oaf of a Prince.” Loki says through his tears as he quickly snags a towel and wraps it around his body then grabs another and starts drying his long, black hair. He doesn’t look at Thor or Creed once… he leaves with his back to them moving through the door abs into his bedroom. Thor ignores Creed and moves to follow. He enters the bedroom and sees Loki gazing out the huge glass wall of his bedroom.

“Then why are you allowing this Mortal commoner to rut you?” Thor asks a bit heatedly. Creed glares at the golden Prince from the door between bed and bathroom. He growls low as he is now dressing. He has no desire to stick around now.

“Because… I induced my ‘season’ to come early… and though I am already carrying a child, I am still feeling the urge to breed… and well… you weren’t here, so I made due like I always have.” Loki says with a bitter bite and sniffles as his arms drop then wrap tightly about his lean frame. Thor feels like an ass. All these years wasted on thinking he was hurting Loki by loving him as something more than his little brother and trying so hard to deny it within himself as he pushed it away… and this is the result… Loki running into the arms and beds of others to fulfill that need for love from the one person he wants it from the most yet can never have. His hammer slips from his hand and thumps upon the floor.

“I am truly sorry, Loki.” Thor says softly as he slowly moves behind the slighter man. Loki makes a little huffing sound to dismiss the apology.

“You don’t mean that.” Loki says and his voice is tight, ready to snap with his emotions at any second.

“I do mean it. I am sorry for all the years I’ve wasted denying how I truly felt when I should have held you close and loved you as you truly deserve.” Thor says as he moves into Loki’s personal space. Loki’s heart races and his breathing hitches for a moment as Thor’s thick muscled arms wrap around his slim waist to pull him close.

“And you deserve to be worshipped by one who loves you. You deserve so much love, Loki… let me give you what you need to feel happiness.” Thor says and his pouty lips brush against the shell of Loki’s ear causing tears to slip free from wavering ice blue eyes.

“I can never be happy whilst I am so broken.” Loki then whispers and tenses up in Thor’s arms.

“Then let me mend you, Loki.” Thor says in a low rumble and it melts Loki on the inside… but he resists, valiantly holding out against this cruel trick of Fate to snare him in ever deeper before all hope of happiness is ripped away yet again.

“There is no mending without my family, without my sons.” Loki says and fresh, hot tears flow from his eyes.

“I have started a personal quest to free them from bondage and the curses that confine them in a falsehood. Soon… Loki… soon, I will bring you your sons… and you shall be my beloved for all time… then we will marry and I shall be the doting father to all of them, equally.” Thor says and his right hand settles over Loki’s lower abdomen.

“Thor?” Loki says and his voice nearly breaks with the utterance.

“Yes, Loki?” Thor says as he nuzzles at Loki’s long, slender neck.

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” Loki then says as he relaxes into Thor’s hold and his lean body molds to Thor’s larger, muscled frame perfectly… like puzzle pieces that have just been pressed into their correct place.

“Often… usually you declare your love for me to everyone but me.” Thor says and Loki chuckles. Thor isn’t stupid… oafish at times, yes, but he doesn’t completely lack a brain. This is a moment that reminds Loki of that fact.

“Yes, I tell everyone how much I love you… so that they know you are mine.” Loki says as he lets Thor kiss at his neck. “And Thor… if you do free all three of my sons… I will never be unfaithful to you ever again.” Loki says as he draws Thor’s face up so they can lock eyes… sky blue to ice blue. But will this declaration hold true? With Loki there is no way of knowing for certain. So Thor smiles as he tries to trust his beloved in this moment. Loki strikes like a snake crashing his lips into Thor’s with a deep, yearning hunger that has built for centuries between them. Loki then turns in Thor’s large arms and wraps his own lithe ones around the taller blonde’s thick neck. His slender fingers curl in the long golden locks as their passionate kiss grows deeper… more urgent and needy.

“Loki… Loki… There… is some… thing else… I must… tell you.” Thor manages to get out between kisses. Loki sighs in annoyance as he pulls away.

“Well then come on… out with it.” Loki says with a huff. Thor has to smile at the annoyed look on the flushed face of his love.

“Odin gave me this. He said-” Thor starts as he pulls the wand from his belt and presents it to Loki.

“Laevateinn!” Loki says in shock as he snatches the wand out of Thor’s open hand. “This will free my sons… well… it’ll free Fenrir and Sleipnir… but not my sweet, little Jormund.” Loki says and cradles the wand to his chest as he starts to cry once more. Thor cradles him to his broad chest and lets the episode pass.

“I will face the Midgard Serpent and I will free your youngest son.” Thor then declares and he has that brilliance of determination shining within his eyes.

“But Thor… you’ll die. I dreamt it.” Loki says as he clutches now at Thor’s beefy biceps. Thor grabs Loki by the back of the neck and smiles warmly at him.

“I am not so easily defeated… for I never surrender, remember?” He then says and kisses Loki chastely before turning away.

“Where are you going?” Loki then asks puzzled.

“To bring you the son that is currently the closest to free.” Thor answers with his smile and starts off again.

“Thor… you oaf! You don’t even know where my little Jormund is! So come back to bed this instant!” Loki demands… it’s not that he doesn’t want his son returned to him… not that at all… but right now Thor is closer and there is a more urgent need the great, golden oaf can fulfill. Besides… Creed left sometime ago after he got dressed and the bed is free… “Come, lie with me, sweet brother of mine. You can look for _our_ son in the morning.” Loki then says sweetly as he tugs on Thor’s wrist and pulls him towards the bed. Thor smiles and starts to shuck his armor. Loki helps him undress… even palms the impressive bulge between Thor’s powerful thighs.

“How I’ve missed this.” Loki then says low and deep as he teases Thor with his caressing fingers. He is kneeling on the bed as Thor stands at the side. As the hard, chiseled muscle is exposed Loki licks at the sun-kissed skin. His silver tongue traces the edges and hard lines of the muscle groups. He even swirls around those dusky pink nipples until they stiffen so Loki can tease and twist them.

Loki then helps Thor slide his navy blue trousers down and his fully erect cock curves up slightly. Loki slips the slender fingers of his right hand slowly around the head of Thor’s reddened cock. He then draws back the foreskin as he inhales deeply of Thor’s musk… it is heady and makes him think of home. Small pearls of pre-cum well up and trickle down the thick head as Loki lifts this glorious wonder to his waiting lips. His tongue flicks out and languidly laps up the bottom of the head drawing all the pre-cum onto his eager tongue. Loki slips his tongue back into his mouth to enjoy the taste… salty, a little bitter, and there is a hint of sweetness from honey mead… after all, Thor had been to Asgard recently.

Loki doesn’t think on that… he just focuses on the massive cock that his lips are currently enveloping. His tongue flicks at the slit on the tip trying to coax out more of the milky fluid. He really wants nothing more right now than to drink down Thor’s seed. It’s been centuries since he last tasted that treat. So he hollows his cheeks as he suckles the top four inches. His right hand slides up and down the long, thick shaft in time with the bob of his head… there is roughly over an inch of space between the tips of his middle finger and thumb.

Loki then begins to hum the slow tune of an Elven Lament (because they are slow and the notes are drawn out). Thor hasn’t a clue about that… only that the sensation around his manhood is tremendous and he begins to moan his approval. His hips start working of their own accord and soon he is slowly rutting into Loki’s mouth as he fists the long raven hair. Loki then uses his free hand to massage Thor’s large and heavy balls.

“Lookiii.” Thor moans out as he holds Loki’s head in place and cums hard into the willing mouth. Loki feels the hot seed splash against the back of his throat and then promptly fill his mouth. He eagerly begins to suck it down. His movement hastens and he hums his approval as he milks that glorious cock for every last pearly drop of seed. When he can’t get anymore… Loki releases the head with a lewd pop. There is a thin line of spittle stretching from the tip of Thor’s cock to Loki’s lower lip. His bright blue eyes gaze longingly up at Thor. He licks his lips seductively and moves up. Thor catches him by the hips and holds Loki down just enough so their lips remain parted.

“Thor?” Loki pouts as he tries to pull Thor’s face to his.

“I love you… no matter what. You are precious to me, Loki. So very precious.” Thor says, his voice falling to a whisper at the last. That is when Thor kisses him. Loki moves frantically as he kisses Thor and his hands race chaotically over the bulging muscled front and then the sculpted back. He even fondles Thor’s apple bottom ass briefly.

“I need you, Thor… I need you inside of me. Now! Make love to me now!” Loki then says and Thor obliges him by gripping Loki’s slim waist and tossing him to the center of the bed with little effort. Quick as a flash, Thor is then pinning Loki down to the bed, restraining his wrists, and kissing his lips. Thor then uses one hand to grip both of Loki’s smaller wrists. His left hand then slides down Loki’s lean and toned body. Teasing the dark dusky rose of both nipples then tickling further down to grab Loki’s own large cock and tug him into a frenzy with wrist twists and swirling his thick, calloused thumb over the leaking head.

“You are so stunning like this, Loki. A beautiful mix of savage and compliant.” Thor says and then his fingers trace lower past Loki’s own balls and into the cleft behind them. Thor immediately encounters the Ergi sigil. His fingers twist it and press on it until Loki nearly sobs with his wanting. Thor then eases the golden plug free and Loki moans softly at its vacancy… for he knows Thor’s glorious cock is about to split him open. By the Nine! It has been too long!

Thor then settles himself between Loki’s spread thighs. He blindly guides the thick head of his impressive cock to Loki’s gaping opening. Creed’s spent seed slicks Loki’s passage more than enough to allow Thor to slide in easily. Loki moans as his hands slide down Thor’s back to grip the globes of his muscled ass and hold on as that cock sinks into him.

“Loookiii.” Thor moans out as he eases his full length deep inside until he is buried to the hilt. Loki’s passage is still very tight as it flutters around the throbbing, penetrating length.

“Fuck me, Thooorrr…. Fuck me hard.” Loki whispers out in his wanton lust as he places quick kisses all over Thor’s face and neck.

“Be still, brother.” Thor says and his voice has an edge to it as he grabs Loki’s long hair and tugs his head back. Loki moans oh so prettily that Thor is stunned into inaction for a long moment.

“Please, Thor… please, fuck me so hard that I wouldn’t be able to walk for days.” Loki begs and pleads. Thor realizes in this moment that Loki LOVES it rough.

“You desire me to fuck you, yes?” Thor says low and dangerously. Loki whimpers out a moan and nods his head. Thor then withdraws and Loki pouts… but he is soon flipped onto his slender belly and then moved closer to the headboard. Thor positions the slighter man with hands up on the headboard on wide-set knees.

“Then I shall fuck you and make love to you, little brother.” Thor says with a warm smile as he slides back into Loki who moans out and arches his back allowing Thor the perfect angle to penetrate him as deeply as possible with that huge cock of his. Thor grips the slender waist and kisses at Loki’s neck.

“You are so beautiful, Loki… so gorgeous… so perfect.” Thor says between moans and grunts. “And I love you. I always have, and I always will.” Loki sobs as he hears these words tumble from Thor’s mostly-honest lips.

“Thooorrr. Oooo…. Thor!” Loki cries out as Thor hammers into him hard. “I-I… I love you.” He then manages between moans and Thor kisses at Loki’s neck. Thor loses himself in the pleasure and heat he finds inside Loki’s slighter frame and so he bites down at the juncture of Loki’s neck and shoulder. This sets Loki off and his whole body relaxes though his passage flutters as it clenches around Thor’s probing shaft. Loki’s cum shoots out of him in ropes only to splash against the headboard and one of the pillows.

“I love you more… Loookiii!” Thor starts out quietly then yells as he releases with a shudder into the tight heat of Loki’s body. Thor then kisses Loki hungrily as he slowly works his seed within that perfect, pulsing ass. Their tongues dance and struggle for control in one another’s mouths as they kiss over Loki’s shoulder. Even if he could just fuck Loki for the rest of eternity… it would never be enough for Thor.

They continue to kiss even as they slide down slowly remaining joined so they can sleep like this for the rest of the night… which isn’t much longer now as the sky is already lightening at the eastern horizon. But still they quickly fall to slumber… Thor holding Loki close in his big arms as Loki tries to wriggle every so often to feel that half-hard cock move inside of him.

“This is where you belong, Loki… my arms will always be your home.” Thor says before he starts to fade to sleep.

“Good… then I never want to leave home.” Loki says to get the last word in before he too passes out snuggled in the warm and loving embrace. Fates be damned! He will relish this moment for as along as it lasts!


	6. Revealing a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Favors are asked, plans made, and Thor learns a truth.
> 
> Then Loki's overactive libido strikes again! :0

Loki stirs to wakefulness after the most wonderful dream. He dreamt that he had all three of his trapped sons by his side. He watched them play and frolic about as strong arms held him close. Thor pressed against him from behind as he ran his big hands over the protruding swell of Loki’s lower belly and said, _‘My family.’_

Loki opens his eyes which are bleary with unshed tears. He is on his side with Thor spooning him from behind. He can feel the swell of Thor’s cock against his backside… and Loki suddenly yearns to be one with his longest love. He WANTS Thor within him... NEEDS Thor to be one with him right now. So with a little maneuvering, Loki manages to get Thor's morning wood inside of him… and he can’t help but moan. He slowly, very slowly starts to wiggle his ass to gain some friction as he bites at his lower lip to stifle his moaning. Thor’s strong arms then tighten around him halting all of Loki’s movement and the slighter god whimpers.

“You are insatiable.” Thor says in his deep grumble as he nuzzles the back of Loki’s neck. He awakens and slowly rocks his hips to thrust in and out of Loki’s clenching passage.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” Loki quips and smiles as he turns his head and their lips meet. The kiss is as languid as the movement of Thor’s cock within… all slow and lovingly tender. They kiss and move as one for several minutes until Loki begs Thor to fuck him harder. Thor obliges by shifting position. He pulls out and then has Loki lay on his back. Thor then settles between Loki’s legs and hooks his elbows under the slighter knees curling Loki up. Thor’s huge cock thumps and slides against Loki’s gaping opening drawing a moan out of the slighter man.

Their eyes lock as Thor simply shifts his hips back and his cock’s thick head lines up with Loki’s leaking hole. Thor looks down and watches as he slips in and buries himself deeply. Loki moans loudly and runs his nails down Thor’s muscled chest. Thor then sets a brutal pace pounding down into Loki until they both cum hard. Their eyes never waver or stray as they watch each other come undone. Thor looks down and finds Loki so attractive glistening with sweat and covered in his own spending that there are no words to describe how it makes the Golden Prince feel.

“I love you.” Thor says as he lets Loki’s legs down to the bed and moves to cage the slighter trickster in his embrace. They kiss… Thor is passionate yet tender whilst Loki wants to kiss frantically. Thor grabs the wild, raven tresses and tugs on it. “Be still, brother.” Thor then says with a touch of command. Loki just moans his approval as he immediately stills under the larger man. Thor then kisses at Loki’s exposed neck.

“Thor?” Loki says with a bit of a waver to his voice.

“Yes, Loki?” Thor replies as he stops kissing the neck and locks eyes with Loki once more.

“What do you plan on doing this day?” Loki asks curiously.

“I plan to start the search for your third son.”

“Thor… Jormungandir is shy. He doesn’t like to be found by anyone but myself… and I don’t have access to enough magic to locate him.” Loki says with worry. Thor strokes Loki’s face and wipes away a tear with his large thumb.

“We will find him… and we will bring him home… together.” Thor promises. Loki’s bright blue eyes waver before he pulls Thor into a deep, loving kiss.

 

___________

“Friend Stark!” Thor says as he enters the shorter, dark-haired man’s lab area. The large Prince of Asgard is careful about how he moves in the space (which is large for Stark but kinda cramped for Thor).

“Over here, Thor!” Tony says as he rolls out on a computer chair from around a large array of flat screens and holo-screens.

“There is a favor I must ask of you.” Thor begins as he looks only at Tony… but Tony is too busy watching the screens than to look at Thor.

“Yeah, sure… name it.” Tony says as he waves his right hand and shuffles through some files on a holo-screen.

“Since Loki cannot use his magic currently… I must ask you to use your vast array of Midgardian magic to-”

“You mean technology.”

“That’s what I said.” Thor says but then lets it go knowing that the All-Speak doesn’t translate word-for-word every time. Technology tends to translate as magic to Thor’s ears. “I need you to locate the Midgard Serpent for me.” Thor says seriously but Tony seems unfazed. He is about to say something…

“Already working on that.” Tony says calmly. “In fact… that’s what I’ve been doing since you mentioned your long-time-live-in-boyfriend’s kids. So far I’ve narrowed the search down to the Northern Atlantic… but that’s still a huge area to cover, so I’ve been using my satellite network to do all sorts of scans of that part of the ocean.”

“Have you found anything thus far?” Thor then asks as he turns a curious eye to the screens now.

“I’ve gotten some great scans of the Titanic but so far nothing snake-like.” Tony says as he pops a fresh blueberry into his mouth.

“Inform me at once if you spot Loki’s son.” Thor says as he moves to leave.

“Will do… oh and Thor…” Tony says and Thor stops to look back at Stark. “Keep Cersei Lannister happy. He’s starting to prove useful with cases… now that he’s getting laid on a regular basis.” Tony then winks. Thor’s cheeks flush and he turns to walk away out of the lab. Thor got that reference… Tony insisted on watching the show called ‘Game of Thrones’ when he first moved in along with Jane, Erik Selvig, and Darcy. He actually has gotten really into it… and often declares his commentary whilst watching.

 

___________

_Later on that evening… after a bout of passionate love-making…_

 

Thor lays on his back as he cradles Loki to his chest over his heart. He smiles in his content though he is sweaty and near exhausted. The Golden Prince of Asgard hasn’t felt this happy in many a century. He wonders why he never just followed his heart… He and Loki could’ve wed and it would have healed the divide between Asgard and Jotunheim (at least a little bit). Thor would’ve had several sons with Loki by now…

But he wouldn’t have come to Earth, he would’ve never made friends of his current shield companions, and he certainly would never have learned his lesson in humility from Jane. Thor sighs as he thinks about how he’d still be very much like his father if things had played out differently… but things have gone as they have gone, and Thor has turned out more like his mother now.

“What are you thinking about, Thor?” Loki asks as he looks up at his true love with a warm smile though his bright eyes show concern. Thor smiles to settle his love’s fears.

“I was thinking about how the threads of Fate have been woven for us. How different it all would’ve been if I had done things differently. I’m very thankful to have you at my side and in my bed again.” Thor says as he smiles at Loki.

“More like _you_ are in _my_ bed again… you big oaf… and I don’t want to lose you anymore… please, don’t you dare leave me ever again.” Loki begs yet commands in his typical contradicting way. Thor chuckles at that and pulls his fragile Heart’s Desire up so their lips can meet.

“I will never leave you again, my precious Loki. You and I are one… now and forever.” Thor says tenderly and Loki lowers his face to Thor’s chest as he begins to sob. Thor holds his delicate love close and does his best to assuage Loki’s worries.

“Speak to me of your concerns, my love.” Thor says prompting Loki to talk. Loki rubs at his eyes and curls in more closely to Thor before he utters a word.

“Thor… I wish all my sons were of your seed… I wish this new child was of your seed… but they are not save Fenrir… and the twins I lost.” Loki starts and sniffles as he looks at Thor with guilty eyes.

“I was cruel in my youth… my behavior back then was inexcusable… but I, too, wish all of your sons were of my seed. I will be their father… I AM their father and I will love them all as though they are all of my seed… even this precious little one you carry now. I will love him no matter what.” Thor says and kisses Loki’s forehead sweetly. Tears well-up in Loki’s eyes at that statement.

“What if I told you the identity of this new son’s father? Would you be angry with me? With him?” Loki then asks meekly.

“Of course not. Who is the father of this child?” Thor says and he can’t keep himself from asking… He waits on baited breath to hear the name.

“Captain Rogers is the father of this new child. He doesn’t know. I tricked him into thinking I was a woman so he’d be more inclined to tumble into bed with me.” Loki says and he feels so guilty but Thor just chuckles. “This isn’t funny, Thor.” Loki says a bit heatedly.

“If the good Captain is truly the father… then this child will surely be a shining example of virtue.” Thor says as his hands rub at Loki’s back and shoulders.

“You’re not angry?” Loki asks meekly.

“No… now stop fussing and get some rest, my love.” Thor says and settles into the pillows better. Loki wiggles a little to get comfortable as well.

“Thor… there’s one more thing.”

“What is it now, Loki?” Thor says though his eyes are closed.

“Since it is going to take awhile to locate Jormund… Do you think you could… maybe free Fenrir and Sleipnir first?” Loki says and there is silence for a long moment as Thor considers this. “Laevateinn could be used to cut their bonds and I have a reversal spell contained within each stone so all I need to do is free them.” Loki then says.

“If that is your wish… then I shall leave on the morrow with the wand in hand.”

“No! Promise me you will take me with you… I must be the one to wield Laevateinn. I have to see that the reversal spell works.” Loki pleads with Thor.

“Loki… if I take you back to Asgard, the guards will be ordered to hold you and drag you before the All-Father. Odin has declared to me that he wishes you dead. I would suffer all harm to myself before I see that happen to you.”

“Don’t you dare leave me behind!” Loki yells as he rises onto his hands above Thor. One hand on the bed, the other on Thor’s broad chest. “Don’t you dare, Thor!!!” Loki says and then moves to slam his fist down on Thor’s chest, but Thor catches the slender limb.

“Loki.” He says low in warning to his livid lover. “If you insist on going then we’ll have to take a few of the other Avengers with us.” Thor then says and pulls the angry little godling down against his chest. Loki squirms a little, his thin wrists trapped by Thor’s larger hands.

“Whom shall accompany us? I take it the green brute will come.” Loki says a bit petulantly as he slowly settles against Thor’s chest again.

“Aye. The good Captain should accompany us as well.” Thor then says.

“Well, if Steve Rogers is coming then we should bring that Creed fellow along as well. He is a warrior through and through.” Loki says and his voice is a silky purr. Thor tenses under Loki. “Jealous?” Loki whispers into Thor’s ear. “You shouldn’t be… only you will ever hold my heart, dear brother… even if we don’t always share the same bed.” Loki whispers and then Thor feels the wet warmth of Loki’s tongue flit at his earlobe.

“I shall bear witness to his warrior prowess myself and then judge his skill.” Thor says with a heated edge to his deep rumble.

“Then tomorrow…” Loki starts as he straddles Thor’s thighs and strokes that glorious, massive cock to life… “We shall talk… To the others…” Loki says as he positions over the now erect member and slides down swift and hard moaning as he goes. “Ooo…. Thooorrr.” Loki keens as he swivels and rocks his hips while bouncing atop of Thor’s cock. He leans back with his hands on Thor’s thighs and Thor’s hands on his hips. It isn’t long before they are both moaning and grunting as they chase the soaring heights of pleasure once again.

“Loki.” Thor groans out through gritted teeth as he cums hard inside of Loki adding more seed to the copious amounts already filling the pulsing passage. Loki squeezes tightly to milk every last drop from Thor’s cock as he moans and cums all over Thor’s torso then removes himself from the half-hard shaft to slide down in a boneless heap. The slighter man is now draped over the muscled body below him. The couple passes out like this.

 

__________

The next day, Thor and Loki awaken and shower. Loki coaxes Thor into fucking him in the ‘raining chamber’ as Loki has come to call it. They clean themselves, rinse, dry off, and manage to dress without having sex. Loki tells JARVIS to inform all the Avengers in the Tower to report to the main conference room, but he gives no reason for the meeting.

“Okay… what now?” Clint asks as he twirls a No.2 pencil in his fingers. He eyes Loki and waits like everyone else. “Oh… and what’s he doing here?” Clint then points the sharp end of the pencil at Creed who is standing over in a corner rather than sitting at the table.

“I must ask a favor of some of you.” Loki says answering honestly. Clint huffs and rolls his eyes. Loki ignores the Archer… instead he looks directly at Steve. “I need you and one other Avenger plus Creed… to accompany myself and Thor to Asgard.”

“Who is the other Avenger to go?” Steve then asks with his Captain’s voice.

“The Hulk.” Loki says and Bruce’s eyes go wide as he looks up from his StarkSlate nervously.

“You want me… the Other Guy… to go to Asgard?” Bruce then asks to confirm what he has heard.

“Yes. Your other self will prove most valuable against anything the All-Father throws at us.” Loki says with a nod of his raven haired head.

“You’re asking us to assault another world. This could break the alliance between our Realms.” Steve says still using his Captain’s voice.

“Excellent points, good Captain.” Loki starts and gives a small smile to Steve. “But tell me something…” He then says in a more serious tone. “Is it right for a small child to be transformed into an animal and chained for centuries? Or for another to be used as a beast of burden? Neither ever knowing anything more than what their bestial minds can fathom. No joy, no love… only the cold and the bite of chains or the crack of a whip. No freedom until they find it in death.” Loki says and stops as he starts to weep and his words become more heated. Thor comforts him and he clings to the bulkier man’s dark red shirt.

“I’ll do it… I’ll help you free your two sons.” Steve says and nods his head. He looks about on the verge of tears himself.

“I’ll go as well. You may have to talk the Other Guy into helping once he shows up… so I can’t promise anything.” Bruce says and shrugs. He offers Loki a small, sad smile.

“You’re so different.” Clint then says as Loki pulls away from Thor wiping at his eyes. “You’re softer around the edges… and more open and honest.” Loki freezes as he looks to the archer. “Why is that?” Clint then asks a dreaded question… and Loki feels compelled to tell the truth.

“Because of the child I carry. Apparently he will be strong in magic if he can already influence me now. I can tell he will be very much like his father.” Loki then says and looks to the door wanting to escape as he fears the next question coming.

“Who’s his daddy? Especially if his kid is makin’ you honest.” Clint then asks curiously. Loki’s jaw clenches as he tries to hold back the answer. Loki then places his hands on the table… he can’t fight it!

“Steve!” Loki says and his voice sounds pained.

“What do you need, Loki?” Steve asks as he hops up out of his chair in the blink of an eye.

“Nothing… You-You’re… You are the father of my unborn child!” Loki yells out and he looks very relieved to finally tell the truth… but everyone else has frozen. Creed then laughs… it is deep and hearty.

“So you couldn’t resist him either!” Creed then says to Captain Rogers who just looks stunned at the moment.

“Lori.” Steve then says the name in his hard Captain’s voice remembering the beautiful woman he met in a bar in Chicago awhile back. She was very friendly, classy, and flirty in just the right ways to Steve. “You tricked me.” Steve then says and leaves. Loki bites at his lower lip and sighs.

“Dammit all!” Loki says and rushes from the conference room.

“This is better than any Soap Opera.” Tony comments with a smile from his seat. Thor frowns as he watches the door shut to a close behind his fleeing lover. If they have to… they’ll take Creed and the Hulk to Asgard and leave Steve here.

 

~~~~~~~~

“Steve!” Loki shouts as he closes in on the Captain. “Steve… wait!”

“When were you going to tell me that you carried my son… MY son?” Steve asks heatedly in a low voice as he pulls Loki into the elevator. Loki’s face floods with guilt.

“Never… if I could’ve gotten away with it.” He says and frowns sadly. Tears well-up in his bright eyes then and he sobs. Steve feels guilty for making Loki cry… after all, since this whole thing started Steve has now come to view Loki as more feminine than male so now any display of vulnerability on Loki’s part makes Steve think of a crying woman. Steve sighs and softens his stance.

“Why me?” Steve then asks a bit more gently.

“Because… you are so noble and virtuous… and strong.” Loki starts and wipes at his face. “Surely those qualities would carry over to any children you sire…” Loki then locks eyes with Steve… fragile ice blue to stern azure. “And I wanted to have a new son to prove to Odin and all of the Realms that I DO NOT give birth to monsters.” Loki adds with some heat. Steve sighs and feels the last of his anger slip away.

“You could’ve at least told me sooner.” Steve then says as he places a strong hand on the side of Loki’s neck and rubs a soothing circle on the pale throat with his thumb.

“I tried… when you escorted me from that cage… I tried then… but I’m such a coward.” Loki says and tears slip free from his eyes once more. “And your son’s influence wasn’t as strong then as it is now. The Fates are humorous indeed to rob me of my silvered tongue.” Loki then begins to sob once more and Steve can’t take it so he pulls the vulnerable godling into his strong arms.

“You’re not a coward, Loki.” Steve starts and offers a small smile when Loki pulls away to look up at the soldier with sad, questioning eyes. “You had the gall to kiss me when I showed you your rooms… so, no, you’re not a coward.” Loki looks like he is about to protest when suddenly… Steve presses his lips to Loki’s. The kiss is slow and sweet. It leaves Loki shuddering when Steve pulls away.

“Back in the time I come from… when a man gets a woman pregnant out of wedlock… they tended to get married in a hurry.” Steve says then sighs softly. “I want to be a father to this child… and yes, I know… you have other children. I could be a father to them as well. I could give you more children if you want. So then… Loki… will you marry me?” Steve adds and Loki is stunned into silence.

“You offer to wed me simply because I am carrying your child?” Loki asks with uncertain eyes.

“No… not entirely.” Steve answers and Loki gives a puzzled look. “You’re… god, how to put this into words… You’re beautiful, Loki, and you deserve to be happy. Plus, you have three sons already and once you get them back… you will have to raise them on your own. I want to help with that. I’ve always wanted lots of kids… and with you, I could have that.” Steve adds before Loki can say a word.

“But… Thor and I… I love Thor. I always have and he is the father of my eldest son, Fenrir. He has declared that he will be a father to all my sons. I’m so sorry, Steve… but I can’t.” Loki says and caresses the side of Steve’s handsome face.

“But I want to be a part of my son’s life.” Steve says worriedly.

“And you will be. You will be a part of all my sons’ lives.” Loki says with a warm smile as he presses in close to hug Steve and presses a soft kiss to the super soldier’s pouty lips. “My boys will only benefit from your noble heart and virtuous soul.” Loki then leans in so as to whisper in Steve’s ear. “And if you want more sons… I will be more than willing to oblige you, Soldier.” Loki adds with a seductive hum and flick of his tongue. Steve then pushes Loki away to arms length. The god looks vulnerable again while Steve just eyes him closely. The door to the elevator dings and opens.

“I thought you loved Thor?” He says in his Captain’s voice as they stare at one another for a moment.

“I do… with all of my heart.” Loki answers and walks out of the elevator. Steve then follows Loki until the nervous godling stops at the door to Steve's apartment.

“Then why would you offer to let me get you pregnant again?” Steve asks as he eyes Loki and presses his thumb to the lockpad.

“Because I can’t have just a single man in my bed… I crave many. If I don’t have a selection to choose from… then I go out looking and will let any and all who want me, have me.” Loki says and Steve gives him a look that shows he doesn’t like the idea of Loki seeking pleasure from a whole slew of strangers. “I told you I was disgusting and filthy. I’m a whore, always have been, always will be.” Loki adds a bit bitterly and tears start to well-up in his eyes. He pushes past Steve and enters the large living room area.

“You’re not a whore.” Steve says firmly as he walks in behind and closes the door. “You are beautiful and dangerous… and, God in Heaven, I want you so badly.” Steve says and his voice cracks a little with lust before he grabs Loki, sounds the demi-god around, and lets his lips crash into Loki’s. This kiss is more heated and frantic.

“Then take me, good Captain. Take me now.” Loki moans out as Steve moves to kiss down that long slender throat. Loki dismisses his clothing to his pocket dimension leaving himself bared to the strong Captain. Steve spins Loki around and bends him over the back of his brown leather sofa. “Take me, Steve. I’m all yours right now.” Loki says as he arches his back which lifts his ass up in offering to Captain Rogers. Steve eyes Loki like this and feels all the blood pool in his groin.

“What the hell am I getting myself into?” Steve says under his breath as he works his pants down freeing his stiffened cock. Loki approves of the Captain’s size and girth… he may not compare to Thor, but for a Mortal he is still pretty damn impressive.

“You are getting yourself into the best fuck of your life.” Loki says sultry as he wiggles his ass at Steve who moves in and delves his left hand into the cleft of Loki’s ass to tease the golden anal plug free. Loki moans and there is a squelching sound as the Ergi sigil comes out. Thor’s spent seed immediately begins to trickle out and down Loki’s thighs. Steve is suddenly hit with the urge to fill that gaping, leaking hole… so he does so with his cock. Steve moans loudly as he slides in deeply filling the hot, velvety tightness of Loki’s ass. The motion is made smooth thanks to Thor’s seed painting the tight passage.

“Yesss.” Loki keens as Steve starts pounding hard and fast. They pant and moan quietly as their skin slaps together a bit wetly.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god…” Steve mutters under his breath as his hands hold Loki’s hips then slide around and over the sensuous form beneath him. The broad shoulders are squeezed, the spine is stroked down then up. Steve moves the long raven hair from the back of Loki’s neck then leans in and plants kisses there and all over the shoulder blades. Loki hums his approval and delights in it even more when Steve fondles the globes of his ass while he is fucked by the good Captain.

“Ooh… Loki.” Steve says as he orgasms and spills his release into Loki’s clenching heat.

“Steven.” Loki moans out and then their lips find each other and they kiss languidly for a minute before Steve pulls away and hikes his pants up. “You are forgetting something.” Loki says as he still leans over the couch. Steve looks at him curiously and notices Loki’s eyes move to the solid gold anal plug on the back near him.

“Oh… right. Sorry.” Steve says as he grabs the plug and slips it into Loki’s presented ass.

“You will learn as we continue this.” Loki says as he turns around and snaps his fingers and he is fully dressed once more.

“I thought you couldn’t use your magic.” Steve says a bit sternly.

“I can’t access it for more complex workings… but summoning and dispelling to my pocket dimension storage is actually a simple spell and thankfully I can still use it in my current condition.” Loki says with a smile.

“So how is this going to work? You know… with you and Thor… and you and me.” Steve then asks.

“I will make Thor understand when the time comes… but for now… this is our little secret.” Loki says and kisses Steve on the corner of the mouth.

“I’ve made a decision on the incursion to Asgard.” Steve then says.

“Oh? So soon?” Loki asks and is very curious to hear what the good Captain has to say on the matter.

“One month… give us one month to plan and figure out how we are going to approach this. Then we’ll go.” Steve says in his Captain’s voice.

“Very well.” Loki says though he wants to protest and leave as soon as possible… he understands the logic of Steve’s decision. After all, what’s one more month when he has waited just over five hundred years already?


	7. Team Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are discussed and strategies devised... Then there is the fact that Loki is feeling frisky... so he decides to do some 'Team Building' with the other Avengers... except Bruce... He'll give the Green Giant a wide berth at all times.
> 
> There is a scene of some rather dubious angry sex in this... it involves Loki and Clint... so you are forewarned.  
> There are Clint Feels in that scene too.
> 
> And as always... let me know what you think... Love it... Hate it... I like hearing about it. Lets me know if I'm doing my job right as well as what I need to improve upon :)
> 
> Enjoy :D

Two weeks pass quickly as Thor and Loki discuss the angle of approach… without full access to his magic, Loki knows of only one way into Asgard… the Bi-Frost… and that way will be guarded. Thor suspects Heimdall maybe sympathetic to Loki’s plight… or at least the Golden Prince hopes the Gatekeeper will be. Thor stresses that they not kill anyone if things do come to blows. This gets a sneer from Creed.

Loki sketches out buildings and the landscapes on paper then translates that into a 3D holo-model with Stark’s help to show the Bi-Frost, Rainbow Bridge, the lay out of the Capital, and where the palace is. The pregnant man complains often that if he had the use of his magic he’d show them a more accurate and detailed model.

They all know it is going to be a mad dash from the Bi-Frost (if Heimdall beams them up) and they decide the stables will be the first place to stop… then it is down into the dungeons to Fenrir. Everyone knows where they will be going and that they are to incapacitate ONLY… NO KILLING… which is directed at Creed. Soon everyone has to drop what they are doing as an alert sounds.

“There’s a S.H.I.E.L.D. emergency, Captain Rogers.” JARVIS says from overhead. “Director Fury is requesting yours and Prince Thor’s presence in D.C. within the hour. Agents Barton and Romanoff will be accompanying you.”

“Time to suit up.” Steve says to Thor who just spins his hammer in the palm of his hand as he nods. Steve leaves and Thor moves to stand before Loki who looks a little forlorn to see two of his male lovers leave.

“Fret not… for I shall return soon, my love.” Thor says as he settles his large left hand on the back of Loki’s neck.

“I already miss you.” Loki whispers and they kiss quick and sweet then Thor is out the door. Loki wraps his arms around his slender body then starts for his rooms. Creed falls in behind him like a comforting shadow. Loki gives the hint of a smirk as soon as he is inside his rooms and Creed secures the door behind him once he enters.

“Bathroom. Now.” Creed says sternly as he grabs Loki by the upper arm and tugs him along.

“My… someone is quite forceful at this time. Could be because you have been ordered not to kill?” Loki says and his bright eyes are full of excitement as they are blown wide with lust. Creed just growls in reply. “Perhaps I should have the good Captain tell you not to be so forthcoming with your murderous intent more often.” Loki says then snaps his fingers and his clothing disappears entirely.

“Maybe you should shut up before I do it for ya.” Creed retorts as he pushes the naked god into the shower then shucks his own clothes the old fashioned way before climbing in and pinning Loki to the tiled wall. He sniffs up that long, slender neck as the hot water splashes over them.

“Hmmm… I like the sound of that.” Loki coos out with a seductive smile. Creed just growls and spins the god around. He presses the pad of his left thumb to Loki’s golden Ergi sigil and Loki moans receptively in response. He then delicately eases his claws around the base and pulls the plug free. He sniffs at it before sitting it on a near by shelf.

“So you’re letting Rogers fuck you as well now.” Creed says in his deep voice. “Such a fuckin’ eager, little cock slut… aren’t you?” Creed says into Loki’s ear before he bites Loki’s neck and suckles blood from the wound. Loki cries out in pain and pleasure as Creed sinks his hard shaft into his ass at the same moment. The feral man then fucks hard into Loki at a fierce pace.

“Thor’s cock isn’t enough.” Creed grunts out as he thrusts in hard and deep. “My cock isn’t enough.” Harder thrusts now and Loki moans out in sheer ecstasy. “And the Captain’s cock isn’t enough.” Creed says as he sinks his claws into Loki’s hips as he pulls the whimpering godling back. “There aren’t enough cocks in the world… to keep you… satisfied.” Creed says between pounding thrusts and Loki moans out loud and ragged as his first orgasm hits him… his seed splashes thickly upon the shower floor. Creed follows suit ejaculating inside of Loki. He slows to a halt then slips his right hand up Loki’s front and squeezes the god’s throat pulling him up flush against Creed’s chest.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you prefer blondes.” Creed growls out as he starts thrusting in earnest once more after he presses Loki’s body against the tiled wall. “God dammit all! I can’t get enough of you.” Creed growls out as he fucks Loki hard and shudders as he cums a second time into the tight hole clenching at his cock. His claws slide down Loki’s exposed sides opening clean gashes that weep red blood in rivers. Loki screams and cums hard against the tiled wall for a second time.

“Does Thor or Rogers do this for you? Cut you open as they fuck you?” Creed asks as he lowers his head and licks at some blood as the wounds begin to close.

“N-no.” Loki says shakily as Creed chuckles and caresses Loki’s ass cheeks with his long claws. He hooks his thumb claws just inside the edge of Loki’s cleft and then pulls the rounded cheeks open. The thumb claws dig in eliciting a hiss from Loki which evolves into a shuddering moan.

“So that’s why you let me continue to fuck you. You get off on the pain.” Creed states as he starts a slow rhythm once more. He looks down to watch his cock move in and out of Loki.

“Ye-yesss.” Loki purrs as he arches his back and raises his arms up higher along the shower wall. Creed groans as he feels that tight passage clench even tighter around him. He thrusts harder.

“Good… cause I don’t give two shits about who else fucks you as long as you come running back for this.” Creed growls out low as he pounds in hard and then bites the other side of Loki’s neck and quickly sucks down the blood that rushes into his mouth. He then cums for a third time into this new obsession of his. Soon the shower washes away all traces of blood and semen. Creed plugs up Loki’s ass with the sigil and they go about their separate ways. Loki lays down for a nap and passes out quickly after having been fucked so thoroughly. Maybe these three men will be enough to satisfy his lustful appetites? Only time will tell.

 

___________

The next thing Loki knows is the bed shifts and a very warm body comes to rest next to him. Loki rolls over sleepily and nestles against the hard muscled flesh. He can smell the Midgardian body wash on Thor’s skin. Strong arms envelope the slighter trickster and Loki’s cheeks flush as he is held even closer.

“Thor? How did your task go?” Loki asks as his left hand slowly traces up and down Thor’s sculpted torso. He delights in the feel of the bulges and dips of the muscle groups and how they move and shiver under his light touch.

“The fiends were using children to protect themselves from harm.” Thor says and Loki can hear the angry frown. He opens his eyes and looks up to Thor’s handsome face which is marred with a scowl. There are tears shining in the blue eyes and then Loki notices that it is raining outside.

“They… they didn’t hurt any of the children… did they? Thor, please, tell me they didn’t.” Loki says and his voice grows more and more panicked and demanding.

“They tried but the good Captain saved the children then he, Lady Natasha, and the Archer escorted them to safety. I waited until the children were out of sight to dole out justice to the fiends. I struck them with lightning as they fled like the cowards they were.” Thor says and takes a deep inhale before sighing. The tears slip free of his eyes then and he continues. “Seeing those children being used as nothing more than shields made me think of our own sons… trapped and scared… if they are even aware of what has happened to them.” Thor says and holds Loki tightly who had started to weep silently and cling to Thor’s chest.

“Soon, Thor… we will have our own little family.” Loki says as he looks up at Thor once more. The Golden Prince pulls his delicate love up and they kiss lovingly as Loki straddles the strong thighs and palms Thor’s awakening cock into full attention. Loki then kisses his way down the muscled body of his once-brother stopping only to suckle upon dusky pink nipples before continuing downward once more. Loki takes the head of Thor’s massive cock in hand and pulls the foreskin down to fully expose the red helmet. His silver tongue darts out and swirls around that glistening tip then flicks up and down at the slit to lap up the steady flow of pre-cum that begins to trickle forth.

“Mmm… I love your scent and taste, Brother.” Loki says using the old title to cause Thor’s cock to start twitching in his hand as he slowly pumps the long, thick shaft. He then slides his lips over the tip and suckles as he continues to swirl his tongue. Loki bobs his head slowly as he works the top three inches. There’s at least eight-to-nine more inches not in his mouth but both of his hands pump that length in time with his suckling. Thor is moaning and saying Loki’s name like a sweet prayer and after a few more minutes, Thor groans out Loki’s name and Loki feels the hot splash of Thor’s seed across his tongue then on the back of his throat. The cum is hot and thick… but the taste is different than usual, Loki notes… it’s less bitter and slightly sweeter. He suckles it all down delightedly… even strokes Thor’s cock just right so he can milk every last drop out of the heavy shaft. Loki then releases Thor’s member with a lewd pop leaving a string of spittle to stretch between the tip and his lower lip.

“Best drink currently on Midgard.” Loki says with a smirk and he moves up to kiss Thor deeply as he lays on top of him.

“Rest now, my love.” Thor says with a smile. “And thank you… for you always seem to know how to lighten my mood.”

“It’s easy… I just suckle upon your cock until I get my favorite treat. Though I must say there was something different about your taste.” Loki says as he goes thoughtful milling over the taste of Thor’s seed in his mind.

“How so?” Thor asks very curiously.

“Well, it seemed a little sweeter than normal. Definitely less bitter.” Loki confesses simply with a nod.

“Good. That means Tony’s advice worked perfectly.” Thor says happily.

“Advice? What advice did that Mortal tinkerer give you?” Loki then asks suspicious of the exchange between Tony and Thor.

“He said if I eat more apple of pine and drink its juice then it would improve the taste of my seed. I’m pleased to find that it is true.” Thor says with a grin as he holds Loki close.

“Well that explains why you’ve been obsessed with that yellow fruit since you hopped back into bed with me.

“Come now, Loki… I’ve seen you eating it as well and partaking of the juice.” Thor says to chide his lover. Loki then gets a mischievous glint in his bright eyes.

“Care to taste me and see if my flavor has improved as well?” Loki then asks. Thor eyes the trickster closely then rolls over to pin Loki down.

“I shall.” Thor says and slowly kisses his way down the slight frame. His tongue laps at Loki’s nipples drawing moans from that slender throat. He kisses his way down Loki’s taut torso… even kissing tenderly around the now more noticeable bump of his lower abdomen. Thor then takes Loki’s manhood in hand. It is long, almost as long as Thor’s, but not quite as thick. Thor pulls Loki’s foreskin down and laps at the tip causing Loki to moan and whimper out his pleasures. Thor smiles as he takes that elegant cock into his mouth and suckles upon it. He loves how vocal Loki can get.

“Ooohhh! OOhh! Thor! Thor! Don’t stop! By the Nine! DON’T YOU DARE STOP!!!” Loki cries out as his back arches off the bed and his seed spills into Thor’s mouth. Thor suckles him all the way through the orgasm and then releases the cock as it starts to soften. Loki is a boneless rag doll that Thor pulls to lay face down upon his larger body. Loki smiles and sighs contentedly.

“Satisfied so soon, Loki?” Thor asks with a cocky smile to his limp lover.

“No…” Loki moans out. “As soon as I can move… I’m going to climb atop you and fuck myself upon your glorious cock… brother.” Loki says and tries to stir but he can’t. Thor chuckles as the squirming continues for awhile. After several minutes though, Loki manages to do as he said… He straddles Thor, strokes that massive cock back to life, and then proceeds to fuck himself on it for a good hour before Thor shifts positions bending and twisting Loki in so many ways and spilling his release into his little once-brother’s ass repeatedly. By the time they are finished some four hours later, Loki has fallen asleep beside Thor with his unruly black curls blanketing the Thunderer’s large chest. He smiles widely in his satisfaction as he feels Thor’s heat surround him.

 

___________

The next two weeks go by quickly enough… Loki spars with Steve in the mornings after the super soldier goes for his usual run on a treadmill in the large gym on Steve’s floor. After they spar, they hit the showers… together… and sometimes Steve’s cock is in his ass, other times it is in his mouth and Loki drinks the Captain’s seed eagerly.

Loki then helps the good Captain make breakfast and then he flirts with Natasha whenever he sees her. She often asks eager questions about him and Thor… which everyone knows about cause of how they look at each other during meal times (and Tony talking about them to anyone willing to listen… a.k.a. EVERYONE). They talk over a usual game of chess and trade secrets (Nat is definitely taking advantage of Loki’s current state of truthfulness). In the month leading up to the Rescue of Loki’s sons, Natasha has learned a great deal about the silver-tongued trickster… He may put on a cold exterior but inside he is a total softie. He’s always loved Thor, and always will… but he does have a wandering eye and his lust is more than legendary.

 

“So… are you really that good in bed?” Natasha asks coyly as she moves her Queen to take out one of Loki’s Knights. Check. Loki just smiles at her cunningly.

“Are you asking to find out?” Loki then says as he moves his own Queen directly in front of his King.

“If I am… what then?” Natasha then asks curiously as she moves her last bishop into place to Check Loki once more. He quick removes the threat with his last Knight… which puts Natasha into Checkmate.

“Then I say… we go to your bed and find out.” Loki says low and deep as he gives her a wink. Natasha smirks and stands. She then walks away all cool and business-like… though she does sway her hips a little more than usual. Loki smiles as he watches her leave out of the corner of his eye. He resets the board slowly to give Natasha a head start. Soon he is casually strolling down the hall towards her rooms which are on the same floor as his. Loki knocks and notices the door moves open as he lightly touches it.

He slips inside and finds there is a trail of discarded clothing along her floor ending with her red, lacey panties in front of her bedroom door. Loki opens the door and smirks as he sees Natasha laying stark naked on top of her black duvet. She beckons him close by curling a finger in a ‘come-hither’ gesture. Loki complies eagerly and stands at the end of her bed still fully clothed in an elegant dark green tunic with a black vest fastened over it and soft black leather trousers. He snaps his fingers sending his clothing away instantly before Natasha can complain about him still being dressed.

“Wow! You’ve got to be ten inches long easily.” Natasha says as she looks with wide eyes at his groin where his cock is already hard and pointing directly ahead.

“Believe it or not… but Thor is even bigger… in length and girth.” Loki then says and Natasha just cocks an eyebrow up at that.

“They do grow them big on Asgard.” She then says and shakes her head.

“There are none larger than Thor save for Jotuns… I should know… I’ve been fucked by enough soldiers on the Realm Eternal to have gone through the entire army at least once.” Loki says as he crawls onto the bed next to Natasha. She then stops him with a hand to his toned chest.

“You don’t have some weird alien sex disease… do you?” She then inquires sternly with a pointed look. Loki huffs out a sigh and rolls his eyes.

“Please… disease of all kinds were eradicated from the Asgardian population thousands upon thousands of your years ago. Only poisons and hexes can cause should problems. I am known for doing both… but I never would I spread harm with my manhood.” Loki says as he offers a sexy smile to the lovely redhead he is about to lay. “Enough about me… it’s time for you to be worshipped like the Princess that you are… sweet Natalia.” Loki then says and lays a gentle kiss upon hr full lips. His hands wander lightly over her body. He fondles her large breasts. Swirls his tongue around her nipples with such sinful skill that he has her panting by the time he closes his lips around the nubs to suckle.

He then explores her drenched folds with slender fingers opening her up like a blossoming flower to expose her engorged clit and worry at it with his thumb. He then slides two probing fingers into her quim’s slick passage as he kisses and licks his way down her flat stomach. He pauses to trace his tongue over ever scar on his ever downward journey… and Natasha starts to moan then she thrusts a fist to her mouth to silence her cries of pleasure as his skilled tongue reaches its destination.

Loki licks at her wet folds tasting her arousal. He hums his delight in her taste and smell then swirls his tongue around her clit causing her to moan and cry out in Russian. Loki understands every word she utters thanks to the All-Speak. He smiles and kisses her as he hurriedly moves up her now glistening body.

“If I spill within you… will you swell with child?” Loki then asks as he teases her entrance with the head of his cock. Natasha catches her breath and just looks at him strangely since he isn’t even sweating yet.

“No… I’m fixed.” Nat says simply (though Loki hears her say she is sterile… thanks to the All-Speak).

“Such a pity. It would’ve been nice to have a companion to share in the joys of pregnancy with… plus, it would’ve been interesting to see if you’d birth a boy or a girl. Oh well… no use fretting about it now. Just enjoy every sensation as I take you to new heights of pleasure, Agent Romanoff.” Loki says as he sinks into her. Natasha moans and arches her back as he stretches and fills her completely full. Her neck is exposed to him so Loki kisses and suckles upon it. He finds himself groaning more and more in the pleasure he is finding between her thighs.

She’s is very tight and she rocks her hips in perfect timing with his thrusts allowing him to penetrate as deeply as he can. In fact, Loki can feel the tip of his cock bumping against and even pushing past the mouth of her womb. Natasha cries out as her orgasm hits her and she tightens around his probing length. Loki bites down on her shoulder and moans loudly as he spills directly into her womb.

“Oh. My. God.” Natasha says finally after they both spend several minutes controlling their breathing and letting their hearts slow down. “I can see why Thor is always smiling.”

“Actually… he takes me. He isn’t in to being taken, so I don’t push him. Besides… if I’m going to put my cock in someone… I’d rather it be a lovely red haired female with spirit.” Loki then says as he kisses Natasha’s neck. She moans and looks at him with curiosity as she feels him harden within her quickly. Loki then pulls out and flips her onto her belly. He then lifts her ass and slides into her womanhood once more. He thrusts hard and fast for several minutes until he spills within her for a second time. He then pulls out and lets her slide down to lay upon the bed… completely fucked out and sated.

“Now if you will excuse me, Agent Romanoff… I must go to Thor so that I may enjoy being in a similar state such as you are currently.” Loki says with a smirk as he snaps his fingers and is fully dressed.

“Please tell me we are going to do this again.” Natasha says as she pants on the bed and moans at the feeling of his cum leaking out of her. She must make for quite a sight because Loki pauses for a long moment as he watches her just breathe. He then runs a slender hand from her red hair down her back then around her ass… he slips his index finger into her wet quim and tickles her insides with a few slow strokes then withdraws. He smirks as he brings the slicked finger up to his mouth and suckles upon it to taste their combined spent fluids.

“Rest assured, sweet Princess… we WILL be doing each other again soon. Maybe I’ll even let you join Thor and me sometime.” Loki purrs out after cleaning his finger. Natasha blushes and Loki leaves offering her a smile and a wink before closing the bedroom door behind him.

 

___________

Tony is in his lab working out the bugs in his invis-shielding on the outer plates of his armor. It’s a pain in the ass because there’s too many of these damned little panels that don’t want to work! Tony is about to throw something when he hears a silky voice from behind.

“You look tense… here allow me to help.” Loki says softly and before Tony can protest he feels the god’s hands working at his shoulders and neck. Before long, Tony finds himself in a state of relaxed bliss. Loki then turns the chair so as to look Tony eye to eye. “I should thank you properly for giving your bit of helpful advice to Thor about pineapples.” Loki says and starts opening Tony’s jeans. Tony’s eyes go wide as he just sits there and watches Loki pull his half-hard cock out and stroke him to full attention.

“What the fuck?” Tony asks as Loki kneels down and moves to swirl his tongue on the head of Tony’s cock. Tony moans and grips the arm rests tightly at the wonderful sensations being lavished upon him. Soon he is panting, moaning, uttering incoherent ramblings, and the word ‘fuck’ a lot as Loki suckles upon his cock. Swirling that sinful tongue as he sucks and strokes Tony into a frenzy.

“HolyshitholyshitholyshitHOLYFUCKINGSHIT!!!” Tony shouts as his head goes back and he blows his load down Loki’s throat.

“Once again, Tony… thank you.” Loki says sweetly and leaves. Tony is just there, in his chair, with his cock out, and wondering when Pepper will get back from LA so he can fuck her all night long.

 

___________

It’s late afternoon and everyone is either out doing something or another… or they are sequestered to their rooms. Except Clint… he’s down on the training floor in the three lane gun range squeezing off a few hundred rounds of live ammo to improve his aim and handling of a side firearm. When he finishes with the 9mm standard issue Glock, he presses the button and his paper target zooms up to him from down the indoor range. It is a life-sized picture of Loki… a picture taken whilst he was on the Helicarrier. The face of the silhouetted target has a hole in each eye, dead center of the forehead, the smile as been shot out, the nose hit once, and there are three shots in a line down the throat.

“Still holding resentment towards me, I see.” Loki says as he approaches. Clint shoots a dark frown at the approaching god.

“Is Thor too busy to bother fucking your ass right now?” Clint asks heatedly not holding back in his vulgarity either. Loki tsk-tsks at Clint.

“Language, dear Hawk. Whatever shall I do when my children come around spouting such vulgar words? At least I’ll know whom they will have learnt such language from.” Loki says with a small smirk… it along with his words and mannerism achieves the desired effect…

“Oh! Get over yourself, you fucking Queen!” Clint says moving from heated to scolding. Loki raises his eyebrows at the remark yet remains calm and collected.

“I didn’t come to fight-”

“Really?! Could’ve fooled me.” Clint says with a roll of his eyes.

“I’m serious, Barton… I didn’t come to fight… I came to… how is it you Mortals put it?… ‘Bury the hatchet’, yes?” Loki says calmly.

“Oh, you can go fuck yourself! And have Thor, Creed, and Steve since you’re carrying his love child go fuck you so hard right up your ass, you fucking psycho!” Clint says as his face turns beet red from anger.

“I’m sorry, Clint.” Loki then says calmly with sad eyes to the archer.

“Fuck you!” Clint says and he shoves Loki hard. Loki takes the push and only frowns sadly.

“I mean it… I am so very sorry that I took away your control.” Loki says and Clint recoils as though he were struck. He stares hard at the taller, dark haired man for a second longer.

“No… you’re not!” Clint says and decks Loki with a right hook.

“Yes… I am.” Loki says calmly as he straightens himself. Clint hits him with a left hook this time and Loki drops to the ground. Clint shakes his hand and flexes it making sure he didn’t break anything… he didn’t but man, is he going to feel that in the morning.

“You’re lying! Cuz you’re a liar!” Clint then growls as he grabs Loki’s long, raven hair and pulls the god up onto his knees. Loki then feels the edge of a knife on his throat.

“Okay, Barton… you have me in your power now. Command me and it shall be yours.” Loki says a bit breathy as he winces and moans a little from the pain. He is actually loving his hair being pulled right now and he can feel his loins starting to heat up as his blood rushes there in a hurry.

Clint freezes for a moment… what the hell is he going to do now? He could make Loki do so many degrading things, but none of it seems worthy of revenging what happened to him.

“You can suck my dick, for starters.” Clint says coolly as he stands and Loki turns around to start freeing Clint from his pants. The blade against Loki’s throat again stops him though. “You’d better make me cum in less than five minutes… or I’m cutting your long, pretty hair off.” Clint then says with a smirk. He is certain that no matter how good Loki is at blowjobs, he’ll never get Clint off because Clint isn’t remotely attracted to Loki.

Loki nods his head in agreement then opens Clint’s pants and pulls a soft cock out. He foregoes fondling it and instead immediately begins to suckle upon it swirling his tongue around the limp prick then flicking in a teasing manner at the slit as he swirls smaller circles around the opening before going wider around to work the entire tip again.

“Holy shit.” Clint says under his breath at the ministrations Loki is going through to work his cock into an erection… and Clint is getting hard, fast! The archer keeps an eye on his watch and tries really, _really_ hard to think of ‘boner-killing’ thoughts. None of it works as Loki suckles and licks though… that damned silver tongue is just too good!

“Oh, fuck!” Clint says as he blows a load in under three minutes. Loki greedily sucks down the result of Clint’s orgasm. “You fucker! You get off on this, don’t you?” Clint then says as his cheeks flush red and his anger returns. Loki pulls away and licks his lips as he slowly strokes Clint back to a hardened state.

“Perhaps another method should be applied to show you how apologetic I am?” Loki says and snaps his fingers… which makes his clothes disappear.

“I knew it! You still have magic… you lying fucker!” Clint says and Loki rolls his eyes at the archer’s ranting.

“Come now, Barton and put that cock of yours to some use… it’s been what, five years since your last tumble in the-”

“Not. Another. Fucking. Word.” Clint says as they are now back in the position they started (Loki on his knees with Clint at his back and the knife at his throat) only now… Loki is naked! Loki pants and smiles as Clint yanks down on his hair. Clint then notices that his hard cock is hitting something hard in the cleft of Loki’s ass. “What the fuck?” He says as he pushes Loki forwards forcing the god to all fours. Clint knows it is gold… I mean come on! Look at the glint!

“You really do like getting fucked in the ass.” Clint then says as he maintains the grip on the hair and traces the knife down the long spine then into the cleft of Loki’s ass where he taps the blade against the Ergi sigil.

“What is this a butt plug?” Clint asks.

“It is an Ergi sigil, yes.” Loki says as he moans from his hair being tugged.

“Alrighty then… guess that means you’re always ready.” Clint then says and finds himself compelled to pull the plug free. He does so and feels the weight of it. “This fucking thing is solid gold!” Clint exclaims.

“Barton… you’re losing focus. Pay attention, please.” Loki then says as he chides the Archer to return to the current task.

“Oh, yeah.” Clint says and sets the plug aside. He then looks at the weeping hole. _‘Is all that from Thor?’_ Clint thinks as he watches the small trickle of semen flow out of Loki’s gaping hole. He is shocked for a moment… it snaps him back to reality. “Oh, hell no! You are not goading me into this!” He then protests and pulls the Trickster’s arms back to restrain them behind Loki’s back with a zip-tie cuff.

“It’s no wonder Natasha stopped fucking you years ago-OOoohhh!!” Loki starts but then Clint thrusts in hard and proceeds to fuck the hell out of the Mischief-maker. He certainly lacks in length compared to Thor but his cock is just long enough to reach Loki’s prostate… and by the Nine is it thick! The Archer puts the Man of Iron to shame… Tony is definitely over compensating.

Clint gives Loki no reprieve as he pounds mercilessly into the tight ass of the one who mind-controlled him two years. Clint pours all his anger, frustration, and shear hatred into abusing Loki’s hole. There’s a small part of him that wishes the lying, manipulative fucker wasn’t prepped and ready to go… so he could make him feel pain and not sit right for a week! But instead… he has to work with what is available…

He yanks back hard on the long hair and tries not to think about how soft those raven tresses are. Pushes forward with his right hand at Loki’s crossed wrists… pushing the god’s face and upper chest into the hard floor as the elbows bend painfully. Loki moans and whimpers as his body is abused.

“You’re a fucking liar! A worthless piece of shit if you think Thor is capable of tossing you from the Rainbow Bridge!” Clint says heatedly as he sexually abuses Loki… but the exiled Prince of Asgard loves this abuse, yearns for it. His pride kicks in for a second to burn through the haze of lust to say…

“Don’t speak of matters you know nothing about… Mortal.” Loki says with a sneer which is swallowed by a moan as Clint doesn’t miss a beat. No, the Archer just twists Loki’s wrists using the god’s thumbs as leverage and pulls back even harder on the hair causing Loki’s back to arch… as that thrusting cock hammers away unceasingly at Loki’s sensitive spot.

“I KNOW what happened!” Clint says harshly into Loki’s ear. “I seen ALL of your memories when you claimed my mind, you demented fuck! Eager to kill your own kind… to kill the one man who loves you most… and for what? A fucking CHAIR!” Clint confesses openly now for the first time why he has been quieter than normal and drinks so much hard liquor since the Battle of New York. All because of Loki and the mind-control… killing fellow agents while under is part of it… the lingering side-effect was the memory dump Clint got from Loki. After feeling Loki’s millennia of pain as though it were his own just makes Clint want to forget everything for a long while. He could only see a few years back from before Thor’s banishment clearly… the rest comes in flashes when triggered.

“You fucking idiot! You wanted to kill ALL Jotuns… so when the plan failed… you tried to off yourself like you originally planned. Didn’t you see how that whole fight was hell for Thor? Didn’t you see the pain on his face as he fucking read what you were thinking in your own eyes before you did it?” Clint says as he hammers away skirting that fine line between angry and aroused like a seasoned pro.

“I deserve this! I deserve this!” Loki sobs as he allows for his body and mind to be abused by Clint. This is a deeper level than what Creed has taken him. Clint then stops abruptly and pulls out. He cuts Loki’s hands loose then maneuvers Loki onto his knees (now wide set) and keeps his face level by holding the side of the humbled god’s face. He is still mumbling about how he deserves this.

“Open your liar’s mouth and suck me clean.” Clint says commandingly. Loki complies willingly and suckles Clint’s cock as though it is the sweetest treat. Loki manages to deep throat the Mortal Archer’s cock by arching his back and tilting his head up. Loki hums contentedly around the cum-slicked cock in his mouth. Clint clenches his fists in Loki’s hair as he looks down and watches the lascivious looks that cross Loki’s face and light up his dull eyes. He then cums hard into that suckling wet heat. Loki eagerly drinks Clint’s jizz and still licks at it, even chasing after the cock when Clint pulls away as he softens.

“Fuck me… that was the best goddamned blowjob ever.” He says to himself then notices Loki still trying to get at his dick even as he tucks it away. He notices Loki’s eyes are glazed over and he keeps muttering ‘deserve this’ and ‘I’m filth’ over and over again… and suddenly it is like Clint is hit with a tidal wave of memories. Flashbacks of all the times Loki disguised himself and went down to the slums to whore himself out.

“Oh, fuck! What the Fuck? Why did you do that to yourself, Loki?” Clint says as he drops to his knees and grabs Loki by the shoulders.

“I deserve to be punished. Punish me.” Loki mutters and pleas with glassy eyes. Clint feels horrible… he just pushed Loki to a breaking point… but instead of wanting to DESTROY ALL HUMANS… Loki wants someone to hurt him, and badly… maybe even kill him. If this ‘encounter’ had happened after the Battle of New York and Clint didn’t know a damn thing about Loki’s kids… then yeah… he’d stab Loki in the eyeball and back of the skull at the base without hesitation using two of the three adamantium broadhead arrows he has in his specialty quiver.

But he’s got kids to save and Clint can see flashes of their cute and adorable faces. He can even hear ghostly echoes of their voices as they ask all sorts of questions and how Loki told them riddles for answers that contained the truth they sought. Such memories break the archer’s heart and make him want to help… if only just for those three little boys.

“Loki.” Clint says and holds Loki’s wrists to keep the god from pawing at his clothes. “Loki, snap out of it. You’re not filth!” Clint says and slaps Loki hard across the face. “You are a mighty magic-user, one helluva fighter if you’ve got balls to go toe-to-toe in a fist fight with Thor, and…. Loki… you have three adorable little boys who are the most precious creations you have ever made.”

“My-my sons… They are precious, more precious than gold.” Loki says as he returns to himself and sobs. Clint pulls him in for a much needed hug.

“Yes, they are… and you need to stop this self-destructive behavior. I would have killed you if this had been over a year ago. Then who would save your sons? You’d be dead and Thor would be broken. I’ve noticed you two don’t do so well when separated and angry at each other. Focus on him and stop fuckin’ around. You’ve got kids to look after… and they’ll ALL be here soon.” Clint says giving some pearls of wisdom as well as some hope to the self-proclaimed god. Loki realizes he needs to take a moment to decompress and then do.

 

___________

Thor is in Loki’s rooms looking for his lover but doesn’t see him anywhere. He then hears the main door open and close as he comes from the bathroom area. Thor smiles wide when he sees Loki, but that sunny smile fades as he notices the sad look in the bright blue eyes he loves so much.

“Loki? What’s the matter?” Thor says as the two meet half-way. Loki presses himself into Thor’s massive chest and clings to his golden once-brother for everything.

“I’m sorry, Thor. I’m so sorry!” Loki mutters through his sobbing and Thor holds him tenderly.

“What are you sorry for, my love?” Thor asks gently.

“I’m not what you deserve… I’m a monster… and I’m filth of the worst kind!” Loki wails out and shakes in Thor’s arms.

“You are NOT a monster, Loki. Stop saying such foolish nonsense at once.” Thor says in his commanding voice. Loki only sobs silently for a long moment.

“But I AM filth, Thor. I AM! I have let so many men ravish my body when I couldn’t have you… and even now that I do have you… I still let other men fuck me senseless. SO I’m just disgustingly filthy.” Loki says and sobs harder and his hands grip at Thor’s Midgardian clothing tighter.

“Loki… I can’t judge you for what you have done since I pushed you to such things…” Thor starts as he slowly smoothes his large hands over the slighter man’s back and head. “But, if there is one thing I know… it’s this… you are not filth. You are precious to me, Loki… more precious than gold. You once shone so brightly… but I clouded your heart with my inaction… never again. I love you, you fool.” Thor then says and pulls Loki into a deep kiss. “I will always love you, my Loki.” Thor then says and whisks Loki up into his big arms and carries him into the bedroom.

“You mean that?” Loki asks and his voice is small and vulnerable.

“Of course, I do.” Thor says and then silences any further questioning by kissing Loki deeply after undressing the slender man and himself. Thor blindly delves his left hand between them and tugs Loki’s Ergi sigil free. He then tosses it aside on the huge bed and slips two fingers inside. Loki cries out and breaks the kiss. Thor doesn’t understand at first that Loki has had sex recently (all day in fact… Steve in the morning, Creed in the mid-morning, then Natasha, then sucked Tony off, and finally got abused harshly as well as given a psy-evaluation by Clint… he’s still fairly sore from Clint).

“Are you too sensitive, little brother?” Thor says using the title of brother to arouse Loki.

“I’m sore from letting another take me forcefully.” Loki says as fresh tears stream from his eyes. He tries to look away to hide those tears from Thor… but it doesn’t work. Thor frowns angrily.

“Who did this to you, Loki? I shall punish the fiend!” Thor says in his deep rumble and the sky outside darkens.

“No, Thor! I asked for it. I wanted it. I got it. Because I believe I am filth and deserve to be used and abused like a common whore.” Loki says and sobs. Thor’s anger melts instantly at Loki’s tears. He covers Loki’s face with a series of light loving kisses as he slowly works his fingers inside of his fragile lover.

“Oh, Loki… how can I prove to you that you are truly loved and valued?” Thor says as he rubs his trimmed beard against Loki’s slender neck.

“Just love me, Thor… and never stop. Don’t ever stop. Please… I’ll die if you leave me again.” Loki says through his tears as he claws at Thor’s muscled back with blunt nails. Thor aligns himself with Loki’s entrance and slowly pushes into the slighter man causing him to moan instead of ramble on.

“I will never leave you again. After laying with you, I am ruined for all others. There is only you, Loki… there will only ever be you… my beautiful, perfect, overly-dramatic, Loki.” Thor says lovingly as he slowly moves in and out of his former little brother.

“I will do anything you ask of me here in our passion plays. Anything… just tell me what you want me to do to you or what you wish to do to me… and it shall be so.” Thor then says and Loki shudders.

“Ooohh…. Thooorrr…” Loki purrs and pants as the slow motions, tender kisses, and loving words push him to the breaking point… He cries out a long incoherent moan as his orgasm hits him and he coats his own torso with his copious seed. “I… love… you.” Loki says weakly before he passes out. Thor lays down beside him and holds that thinner body to him being sure to rest Loki’s head over his heart… so he can hear the sound of Thor’s love. Soon Thor succumbs to slumber as well.


	8. To Asgard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last! They are going to Asgard!
> 
> But how will it all turn out? What awaits the small group once there? Will Loki free his two sons trapped upon the Realm Eternal... or will all be lost?

After their Heart to Heart the night before, Thor decides it is time to go to Asgard and free Loki’s children… they have waited long enough. Thor, Loki, Captain America, Sabertooth, and Bruce Banner (wearing a pair of stretchy black sweat pants and labcoat) are out on the heli-pad of Avengers Tower. Thor looks up with a serious face to the clear blue sky above.

“Heimdall… as my friend, I ask that you allow me, my friends, and Loki entry into Asgard to settle a matter that has been festering for too long. Please.” Thor says with such sincerity. There is a long pause after the words and Thor looks almost betrayed…

“I guess I am to blame for this… as usual.” Loki then says to his crestfallen love.

“Loki.” Thor says with a sad tone… but a beam of rainbow light hits the group of five before Thor can add anything further… and they are whisked away. Bruce is the most fascinated as he looks around at the vastness of Space stretching billions of light years in every direction as they are pulled from one place to another… then they all stumble save for Thor and Loki who walk away from their smooth landing.

“Welcome to Asgard.” Heimdall says to the three Mortals… he then turns his stoic gaze to Thor. “You will always be allowed entry back to the Realm Eternal, Prince Thor… but your father, the King, has declared that you cannot free the Fenrir Wolf or the King’s Mount, Sleipnir.”

“That is not acceptable.” Thor says with a frown as he shakes his head.

“Odin expects you all in the throne room. He has even granted Loki leave to be in this Realm as long as he remains by your side, Prince Thor.” Heimdall then says and nods his head.

“Thank you… Heimdall.” Thor says as he leads his friends out of the Bi-Frost dome. The group walks out onto the Rainbow Bridge… to find five horses ready for them.

“Holy Smokes… would ya look at that.” Steve says as he looks around at the Capital city that is spread out before them and the great palace towering at the end of the bridge… glittering golden as the light of the midday sun beats down upon it.

“I take it… this is where it broke a few years back?” Bruce says as he eyes the large spider-web cracks that go from one side to the other not more than ten yards from the golden dome of the Bi-Frost.

“Yes.” Loki answers simply though tears shimmer in his eyes. They all mount their horses… though Bruce has some difficulty since he has never ridden before. Steve helps steady the scientist then they are off.

 

___________

“Father!” Thor shouts as he and the others approach the golden throne. Loki stays fixed beside Thor. Odin’s single eye narrows at the sight of the two as Thor wraps his left arm around Loki protectively. “I demand that you release the Fenrir Wolf and Sleipnir at once! This cruel treatment of Loki’s children must end now!” Thor says as he holds Mjolnir firmly in his right hand.

“No… the monsters-”

“They are NOT MONSTERS!!!!” Loki shouts heatedly up at Odin. “They are little boys who have been cursed into different forms and forced into bondage!” Loki adds as his tears start to flow freely.

“One more word out of your lying mouth, Trickster, and I will have you thrown in the dungeons again… this time with you mouth sewn shut!” Odin says angrily to Loki.

“Now hold on just minute here.” Steve says as he steps up to Loki’s left side. “Do you really believe the sole purpose of Loki’s children is to do harm and create chaos?”

“Yes. It has been foretold.” Odin says simply as he eyes the super soldier closely.

“Then how come Loki’s third son, Jormungandir or the World Serpent as Thor has said you all call it, hasn’t caused any damage whatsoever on Earth? And he’s been there for centuries, right? So I ask again… why does he hide?” Steve looks directly at Odin who is stern faced and silent as the grave.

“The monster is biding his time, is all.” Odin then says and it sounds like a weak excuse to everyone’s ears.

“Bullshit.” Creed says with a smirk as he eyes the old man standing before the golden throne.

“My little Jormund is so shy… he hides away from everyone except myself. He is the sweetest of my sons and wouldn’t hurt anyone or anything.” Loki says as he cries openly for once in the gilded halls of the palace.

“How do I know you are telling the truth?” Odin then says.

“Because he carries MY child, sir… and apparently this unborn son has rendered Loki unable to tell a single lie.” Captain America says as he takes a step forward.

“That’s not good enough. Guards!” Odin says. “Take the Criminal away! Summon Skurge, The Executioner as well.” Odin then commands.

“Father, no!” Thor says as Loki cries out and clings tightly to Thor’s side. “Loki and I are to wed! His sons are my sons! Fenrir is mine by blood! I WILL NOT stand idly by for this!”

“Madness!!!” Odin sneers and starts to reach out to recall Mjolnir but he goes into a coughing fit and collapses upon his throne.

“Stay where you all are!” Thor commands to the Einherjar who have gathered around with shields and swords raised. “Loki… go to Bruce… I must deal with Odin. I shall return to your side soon, my love.” Thor says softly to Loki who looks ready to burst into tears once more. Bruce has already turned big and green and the Hulk looks about ready to fight these little, armored soldiers.

“Protect my Heart, Friend Hulk.” Thor says to the green giant. Hulk nods and lifts Loki up with his left arm holding him like a small child. Loki warps his arms around the thick green neck and watches Thor jump to the top of the dais to stand before Odin.

“I once thought you wise, Father… but you have succumbed to a madness of your own since Mother’s death.” Thor says with a frown. “She would be most disappointed at your actions now.” Odin eyes his son as his breath comes labored. He clutches at his heart with his left hand upon his breastplate. Sadness starts to fill that single blue eye then and Odin weeps.

“Go. Bring Loki’s sons here to me… before I pass.” Odin says sadly.

“To the stables!” Thor says to Hulk as he whirls his hammer and flies off with a leaping Hulk close behind holding Loki close to keep him safe.

 

___________

Thor and Loki enter the stables and Thor locates the eight-legged horse in the largest and grandest of stalls. His black coat, mane, and tail all shine from being washed and brushed regularly and the horse whinnies softly at the sight of Loki who rushes into the stall and hugs at the horse’s neck. Sleipnir is busy looking for the usual apple that Loki tends to bring him whenever he visits the stables. Instead… Loki pulls out his wand, Laevateinn. With just a bare minimum of his magic to push through it, he twists it then pulls apart the two halves, and twin blades appear.

“Sleipnir, my beautiful boy… you must stand still so that I can cut your binding and free you from this torment.” Loki hands one sword to Thor who admires the beautiful weapon then watches as Loki slips the thin blade of its twin under the bridle by the left ear… where the seal of Odin resides, a winged eye.

“Give me back my beautiful, little boy.” Loki whispers and the Norn Stone on the base of the hilt glows brilliant green as Loki slices through the Seal with ease. There is a blinding flash and the Hulk peers in to watch as the funny looking horse shimmers away in green to reveal a small boy of the age of ten, naked as his nameday. He is skinny and has long black hair… in fact, he looks like a little clone of Loki himself. Thor catches the small boy and Loki summons his green cape from his pocket dimension. Together they wrap Sleipnir’s thin body in the green cloth. Loki then takes up both swords and reconnects the two halves then stows the wand at his lower back.

“He’s perfect… and unchanged.” Loki says as his voice nearly breaks. He looks over the sleepy child and runs a hand through the long hair. “My boy… my beautiful boy.” Loki mutters as tears stream down his cheek and he holds the bundled boy to his chest.

“Mommy?” Comes the small, high-pitched voice… weak with exhaustion.

“I’m here, my darling boy. I’m here… you are safe.” Loki says as he hugs Sleipnir and thin little arms curl around his neck to hug him in return.

“Good.” Sleipnir says sleepily. “I had the strangest dream… Mommy…” Sleipnir begins but passes out. Loki’s tears fall harder now as he holds his second son close.

“Come, Loki. We must hurry back.” Thor says and settles a large hand upon Loki’s raven tresses.

“Yes… Fenrir… we must get Fenrir.” Loki says determined as he wipes at his eyes and stands with his second son in his arms.

 

___________

Soon Loki with Sleipnir in his arms, Thor, Steve, Creed, and the Hulk are all walking down the stairs that lead into the dungeons.

“This place looks ancient… yet modern.” Steve comments as they pass through the stone corridors and look at the sterile, brightly lit white cells that line the walls. There are several unsavory looking types in these cells but then they pass one with a beautiful redheaded woman inside who is wearing a golden cage across the lower half of her face.

“Even women are tossed into prison here?” Steve then asks as he looks at the woman sadly wondering what her crime was.

“That is Lorelei… third Princess of Nornheim. She tried to usurp Asgard six hundred of your Earth years ago. She can sway any man to be her loyal love slave with just her voice alone.” Thor says as he frowns at the redhead. He recalls for an instant how she tried to control him so that she might rule Asgard as his Queen. Loki stopped her though… she trusted him enough to get close and so he shackled her voice.

“She could never sway me, Thor.” Loki says with a smile.

“Still she warmed your bed.” Thor says as they move on.

“You know how I can’t resist redheads. Besides… she warmed yours at one point as well, dear Brother.” Loki says with a low purr and a sly smile. After several minutes of walking and descending more stairs… they reach their destination… it is a huge circular room of dark stone and hard angles, dimly-lit, and oppressive. A shaft of white light falls from the ceiling to spotlight the sleeping mound of black fur in the very center. A shimmering chain that is semi-transparent is tethered to a golden column just behind the sleeping wolf.

“Oh… my precious, perfect son.” Loki whimpers out and tears sting at his bright blue eyes as he looks upon the huge Fenrir Wolf.

“We were wondering when you’d get here.” Fandral says with a charming smile as he looks at Thor, Loki, and the others. Loki then notices the metal staves the Warriors Three are carrying. Anger wells up within him at the sight knowing that they would not hesitate to beat his eldest son down if given the chance.

“Thor.” Loki says and turns to the Golden Prince. “Take Sleipnir… I’m going to free our son now.” Loki says softly and the Warriors Three hear the confirmation of what Thor had told them just over a week ago (by their timeline). Loki then walks up to the slumbering wolf and eases down next to the large head.

“My precious son.” Loki says as he begins to weep. He then unclasps the muzzle and slips it from his changed son’s snout slowly. He then causes the wand to form into a black armed bow. “Give me back my perfect boy.” Loki says as he pulls the string back and an arrow of blackest shadow appears notched. Loki aims squarely for the large lock then releases the arrow. The lock shatters and the chain disappears… for Death cuts through everything. There is a flash of blinding light and when it clears and everyone can see again… Loki is holding a naked twelve year old boy in his arms.

“Loki.” Thor says hushed as he hurries to the pair. His sky blue eyes take in the sight of the little boy’s face and shaggy, jet black hair. “Fenrir…” Thor says the name with awe and reverence. Fenrir’s eyes flutter open and sky blue eyes meets sky blue eyes. “My son.” Thor says and cups the boy’s head in a large hand. He then smiles down at the little boy in an odd mix of sorrow and joy.

“Da…Dada!” Fenrir then says and looks to Loki. “Who is this strange man?” Fenrir asks weakly. Loki smiles as tears slip from his eyes.

“He is Thor, Crowned Prince of Asgard… and he is your father, Fenrir.” Loki says to his firstborn.

“Oh… he’s the man that pretty lady was talking about… does that mean I’m a prince?” Fenrir asks curiously as he rubs at his eyes to chase the last bit of sleep away.

“Yes… yes, you are a Prince.” Loki says as he hugs his son close.

“Just like in those old stories you tell me before I go to bed?” Fenrir then asks.

“Yes.” Loki says with a smile and his eyes shimmer. “In fact… you have your own story.”

“I do?” Fenrir says curiously as he looks to Loki with eager eyes.

“Yes, my precious boy.” Loki says and pecks a kiss to Fenrir’s forehead then holds the naked boy away at arms length. Loki tries to push down the shaggy wild hair but it is a losing battle.

“Can you tell it to me now… please, Dada?” The boy asks as he stands there on wobbly legs. Thor removes his red cape then wraps his true born son in it. Once Fenrir is wrapped in the red… Thor finds the color suits the boy better than any other ever could. Fenrir is still looking expectantly at Loki awaiting his tale.

“Come… I’ll tell it to you on the way up to the palace proper.” Loki says as he reaches out a hand to Fenrir. The alert boy then notices there is another boy who is asleep wrapped in green being passed from some grim looking man to Thor.

“Who is that?” Fenrir asks curious to know as he tilts his head and stares at Sleipnir.

“That is your younger brother, Sleipnir.” Loki says as he gently pulls Fenrir along.

“Why is he sleeping?” Fenrir then asks as they head up the spiraling stairs.

“He, like you, was under a powerful curse.” Loki starts. “Remember that blonde woman?” Loki then asks. Fenrir nods his head. “Well, if you ever see her again… run away from her… get as far away from her as you can. She is dangerous and cannot be trusted for she is the one who cursed you… and you fell into a deep sleep… until we woke you.” Loki says to his eldest boy and gestures to himself and the other adults. Fenrir thinks on this and stops. His big eyes look up at Loki and waver with tears.

“Thank you, Dada. I love you so much.” Fenrir says as Loki takes a knee and catches his son in a tight hug. Fenrir clings to him and so Loki stands and carries his crying son up from the depths of dungeons.

Thor and the others watch on and feel their heartstrings being tugged. Even the Hulk and Creed smile at the sight. Thor feels the prickling of tears starting to well up in his eyes. That is his son Loki is holding… his son he now holds in his own big, strong arms… his sons that they have just freed… this is his new family. Thor makes a silent vow to himself to protect these innocent little boys from anymore harm.

 

___________

They take the boys up to Loki’s old chambers. Loki helps Fenrir with his bubble bath and watches through the door as Thor sponge bathes Sleipnir and washes the boy’s long hair in the basin. Soon enough servants are bringing children’s clothes for the two boys and soon Fenrir is dressed in some of Thor’s old clothes… a princely red tunic with gold thread embroidery, soft dark blue leather trousers, and brown sandals. The boy smiles happily and is eager to explore the gilded halls.

Sleipnir is dressed in some of Loki’s old clothing from when he was a boy… though the emerald green looks well enough on the slight child… Loki can’t help but feel that teal would look best on him, but he can’t help that right now.

Soon Thor is holding Fenrir’s hand and Loki has a still sleeping Sleipnir in his arms as they make their way back to the throne room. Odin sits up high though he is now leaning heavily on his left side against the golden armrest. Thor, Fenrir, Loki, and their Mortal friends stop to look up at the old King. Fenrir immediately settles down and hides slightly behind Thor’s legs and returned cape.

“So this is your son?” Odin asks weakly as he looks down at the now shy boy hiding behind Thor.

“Aye.” Thor says and encourages Fenrir to step out and into view. The boy does so and swallows nervously as he holds tight to Thor’s hand.

“Let me get a better look at him.” Odin says and his voice is losing strength. Thor obliges by climbing the stairs with Fenrir. He kneels and sits his hammer beside him before he maneuvers Fenrir forward. Odin looks at the nervous boy and his single blue eye wavers with unshed tears.

“He has your bearing, Thor… he will be a mighty warrior one day. Train him well, my son.” Odin says then pauses as pain wracks his old body. “I am not long for the Living. You once swore the vow to serve in my stead… now, I, Odin, All-Father, decreed that you, Thor Odinson, are the new King of Asgard.” Odin says and his old voice carries through the crowded throne room. He taps his spear and it is final.

“This boy… Fenrir Thorson… is your heir.” Odin then decrees and taps his spear. “Live long and rule well, my son.” Odin says weakly and leans back in the golden seat. “Let me see the other boy.” Odin then asks and Loki hesitates but then hurries up the stairs cradling Sleipnir close, afraid his son will be snatched from him yet again. Odin looks at the sleeping boy in Loki’s arms and chuckles.

“He looks just like you did at that age…” Odin says and then tears slip from his single eye as he reaches out and touches the silky, soft raven tresses on Sleipnir’s head. “I’m sorry… I’m so, so sorry. I was a fool, an old, damned fool for doing what I did. Forgive me… my son.” Odin then says to Loki who is weeping silently yet looks like he wants to berate the old man for what had happened… but he can’t and he will never get the chance for as Odin slips back into the throne, he sighs his last breath and his single eye closes… and death takes the old King of Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... Cliffhanger!!! EeeGawds!! :P
> 
> I'm almost done with the first chapter of the next installment in this series... It should be up soon-ish.  
> It will be titled 'My Family' and with how I have it planned out... it should be about as long (maybe a little longer) than this part ;)
> 
> I am glad that everyone has enjoyed this one and look forward to writing the next installment in my Harsh Realities series.  
> Thanks for all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments... they help spur me on. You guys are great! :D


End file.
